The Fairy Phantom of The Opera
by Sun18
Summary: What does Phantom of the opera and Beauty & the Beast have in common? An isolated creature seeking love and comfort. What happens when these two stories become one? A journey Add a Fairy Tail Couple and you get a love story, but not just any love story. A Romantic Love Story featuring one of the main Fairy Tail ships Gajevy/Gale.
1. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chapter 1

Two figures looked upon the beautiful and majestic opera house. One of these figures was a short woman in her late forties, she had raven long hair and crimson eyes. The other was a well tanned tall young man who had his mother's raven hair and crimson eyes. He inherited his father's untameable waving hair, his muscular tall build and unique laughter. These two figures were related by blood for they were mother and son, their names were Verona and Gajeel Redfox.

"Here we are son, the famous opera house. Worth the trip wouldn't you agree?" She looked up at her tall son who looked down at her uncertainly while maintaining his usual frown. "Now, Now Gajeel. No need to look at me like that." She scowled. As the pair looked at the beautiful architectural building Gajeel felt a strange shiver course through him, as he looked at the building's design something caught his red eyes it looked like a young woman standing at the top of the building. Their eyes met. The woman hair was sea blue and wore a black cloak and from the looks of it she wore a white mask that covered half her face, Gajeel couldn't speak it was as if he forgot to breath.

"Gajeel?"The man broke out of his trance and turned to his short mother. "Yes, Mother?" She motioned him to follow her but before he obliged he looked back to where the woman had stood to his surprise had disappeared. "Must have been my imagination" He thought dismissing the idea and followed his mother inside. The family had traveled to Paris France in hopes to start a new life, Gajeel was born and raised in the countryside, his father was a well known talented singer his name was Metalicana. Verona was the daughter of the wealthiest aristocrat and Gajeel's father had little money, barely enough to please Verona's snobbish parents who naturally refused the union. The two lovers ran away to elope so they could be together. For years they had remained undetected but the consequence was that Verona's parents cut all relations not once attempting to communicate. Despite this sadness, both of Gajeel's parents were satisfied with one another, yet their happiness was doubled when Gajeel was born.

As soon as they passed through the grand doors of the opera house, there were very few people in the grand hall but most were dressed elegantly. The looks Gajeel and his mother received was unwanted and unneeded, once Gajeel noticed this he gave them some glares of his own to ward them off. You don't belong here their eyes sneered Oh Yeah, What are you gonna do about it Gajeel's eyes sneered back. Verona who was unaware of the hostile looks she recieved smiled towards Gajeel and immediately frowned when she noticed that he was sneering at the rich folk around them. "Gajeel, stop that. You're sneering." His mother whispered "Let me sneer." She sighed annoyed knowing that he had his father's stubbornness.

Before they could walk any further a tall man appeared before them. "May I help you?" He asked obviously irritated that he had the displeasure of talking to the pair as if they were beneath him. Verona smiled sweetly and curtsied politely before she spoke of her business. "Monsieur, I have traveled here with hopes that youmay have an opening in your company's orchestra. I am an pianist who has been told that I play beautifully".

"And the man behind you?" He glared at Gajeel who glared at him back. "My son, who is a well taught singer" Verona smile grew wider, which had caused a slight blush on his cheeks. "We don't need singers. We have plenty but there maybe a place for you madam" He gestured the two to follow him to double doors that lead down a long corridor. "The managers are arranging the rehearsals for next week's opera. They are the ones you shall need to look out for. Just go through the door but I'd advise you to be extremely quiet, Laxus's wrath is something you do not want to provoke."

Verona and Gajeel looked at one another uncomfortably before entering the doors hurriedly, the longer they walked the louder the singing became. When they walked through the curtains separating the room from he long corridor Verona gasped drawing in the sight. "Wait here" His mother instructed him sternly and when his mother gave him orders sternly she would mean business when you disobey her. "HEY!" A voice suddenly spoke catching Gajeel's attention. A feminine hand grabbed his arm roughly. "What are you doing back here!?" Gajeel turned his head away when an overpowering stench of alcohol reached his sensitive nose, but her posture changed when she looked at him closer. She gave him a seductive look, something Gajeel was not comfortable about finding out. "It's best that you come with me handsome" "No Thank You" Gajeel began to twist his way out of her reach being careful not to injure her. "Come on sweetie, Cana only wants to know you better"

As Cana reached out to Gajeel again he quickly darted to the side which then caused Laki to lose her balance and when she caught hold of a scenery part it came down with her. Several dancer screams were heard soon after but none compared to the shout of the lead singer Laxus Dreyar, who was nearly knocked over. LAXUS, LAXUS A tall green haired man ran to the blonde haired man. As soon as the man tried to help the man named Laxus he pushed him away forcibly. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS?" He shouted pointing towards the crushed backdrops while everyone else was lost for words including the managers, who looked towards Gajeel in fact everyone was. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Gajeel stood speechless. What could he say? He shouldn't be the one to apologize especially to a man like him after all he wasn't the one who caused the commotion. "Laxus asked you a question" The man who had helped the man named Laxus questioned him. "WHEN I ASK FOR YOUR HELP FREED WHICH I DON'T I'LL ASK FOR IT. NOW WHO ARE YOU!?" The man called Freed back away silently keeping his head down whilst Laxus glared at Gajeel.

"A thousand apologizes Sir, it was an accident. My son-" Verona spoke gently and calmly careful not to annoy the hostile man. "YOUR SON!" Laxus's voice roared among the theater's walls causing an echo. Verona regretted the words that left her lips. "AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" A new voice spoke loudly and strictly and just like that Laxus would shut up. "LAXUS DREYAR! YOUR FATHER MAY ACCEPT THIS RUDE BEHAVIOR BUT I ON THE OTHER HAND DO NOT!" Those words were alone to keep the loud Laxus from continuing his rant alone. They must be blood related. His grandfather maybe? Gajeel thought.

"My name is Verona Redfox." She gave a polite curtsy before continuing "And This is my son Gajeel Redfox" The room gasped including Laxus as Gajeel made his way to his confused mother, all their mouths dropped. One of the managers was a young girl by the looks of 13 walked towards the pair with a smile on her face asked the question on everyone's mind. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Metalicana Redfox would you?" Verona smiled and nodded. "Our Only Child" The young girl smiled and nodded her head happily. "I DO NOT NEED MUSICAL HELP OF ANY SORT, MY TALENTS are gifts!" Laxus smart confidently. "And as for that boy, this... this tourist. I refuse to perform knowing that this clumsy-"

There wwas a loud groanand the owner of the groan rose fromthe floor and onto the stage. "CANA!" Freed exclaimed angrily. When she looked around she found herself tumbling onto the floor. "SHE'S DRUNK!" Someone from the group yelled and another spoke out to speak their mind. "She must of caused the accident. Shame on you." The brunette looked confused but Freed stepped forward and shouted "YOU DRUNK. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE CRIME YOU COMMITTED. YOU NEARLY KILLED LAXUS!" The cast nodded their head and shouted out their opinions on the matter. "I apologize Cana but until you can keep your alcohol to a minimum you are Fired" Cana's only responce was a discusting belch.

"So you see Sir?" Verona intervered. "It was a mistake; my son had nothing to do with it." There was nothing Laxus hated more than being proven wrong, and when he couldn't have his way was worse. "If you must hire help then so be it, but I refuse to perform with that on the same stage" Makarov and Mavis sighed and nodded knowing full well that once Laxus has his mind set on something, it is done and just like that Laxus turned and left.

"You must understand, this is a trial period Madam. We don't noraly just hire people right off the street but we are in a dire need of a musician." Verona nodded before she answered. "I understand, thank you. And my son?" The managers turned to see that the man was trying to be of use by help fixing the fallen set. "We have plenty of singers and dancers so maybe... the costume department." Verona smiled and thanked them again. "Seek Madame Strauss, she will help you get settled in. Makarov we must talk. There has been another note..."

Makarov sighed and followed Mavis to deal with their problem. "I managed to get a role in the orchestra but I could only get you a place in the costume department." Gajeel nodded quickly before Verona would start her rants of not doing a better job of looking after him. "Don't apologize, it matters more that you can play" Verona frowned she knew when Gajeel is upset or disappointed but decided not to question him. "Come, we must find this Madame Strauss, she is to help us." Gajeel nodded and followed his mother, before he did, a familiar bone chilling feeling appeared again. When Gajeel looked up there that person appeared again staring down at him, once he rubbed his eyes they were gone. It must have been my imagination he thought. There was a time where his father ould read to his younger self of mystery books whichthen made Gajeel become thought of ghosts walking this very building was rather amusing. Once again Verona called Gajeel which he hurried to her side not wanting to be lost in such a huge opera house in the very beautiful city of Paris France.

Author Note

I know that Gajeel's Daughter is supposed to be next in line and I've yet to finish my latest fanfic but lately I've been watching The Phantom of The Opera, and then Ta Da. The Fairy Phantom Of the Opera was born. This fanfic will be a much longer fanfic for me to write than the other stories I have planned, so it will takes some time to complete. But I hope you all are eager to see what I have in store for you all. I also am planning to do some Gajevy one shots as well. I want to thank all who have been extremely patient with me especially BanRedfox and also thanks to Mskumiko24 and Guest. You have motivated me more than you know. Thank you again.


	2. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chapter 2

He gazed out the window at the night sky, but whenever the cool night air blew through he would close his eyes and tilt his head back content with the breeze. There was a storm coming. Years of living in the country had enhanced his ability to hear and smell at a longer distance then that of those who live in the city. Gajeel sighed again and wrapped a nearby blanket around him. Moments ago he awoke from a strange and frighting dream which ended up with him waking in cold sweat, at first he was confused about his surroundings until he remembered what happened those past few hours. There were so many things he will miss about the countryside, his friends, the quiet and most of all he will miss his father. Every time Gajeel had a nightmare his father would come running in and try to calm him down by doing some magic tricks, his by far favorite was the iron swallowing trick where Metalicana would gulp something metal based and he would not choke. To his parents surprise Gajeel attempted this trick and instead of gulping Gajeel chewed and swallowed as if it was food, what he would do to hear his father's soothing voice to calm him was their only chance of survival. Gajeel cursed his Mother's Parents when they kicked them out of the very home that they lived, according to them it was punishment for their daughter who had eloped to be with the an she loved. It was that reason alone why Gajeel idolized his mother so much. They had no where to go but Paris and if his mother refused then the only other option would be the streets, but things are looking up he thought to himself trying to remain positive. Verona was a great musician who inspired Gajeel's love for music he sighed when he remembered the his childhood home He gazed at the opera house before he shut his window and returned to bed. He often dreamed of singing ghosts, monsters and mysteries.

The day had been a tiresome one for Madam Strauss, the sweet dance mistress was one none dared to anger especially Laxus. It was rumored that her smile hid a troublesome past. Some say it came from an injury, others say it was because she had almost lost her sister years ago. Yes, it has been a long day indeed; after a vigorous rehearsal she was left to find lodgings for the newcomers. She didn't say much, yet observed them closely, judging whenever or not they could be trusted. Satisfied that they could be, despite the late hour she thought now would be as any good time to tell her of today's events. There were many secret tunnels that led to her lair; Madam Strauss knew at least half of them. She also knew where to avoid traps she set up for intruders. Dressed in her signature sleeveless, ankle length maroon dress, she walked silently through the tunnels towards the light burning in the distance, as well as the rising cords of music. As she drew closer, there were movements off the sides. Any one would run away terrified by Madame Strauss carried on nodding her head to the moving figures, who watched her from the shadows. At long last she came to a clearing within the cavern, where thousand candles were lit. There in the corner sat a caped figure hard at work and very much awake over a piece of music it was composing. "I do not remember inviting you here" The caped figure spoke eyes and fingers directed on the white and black keys. "I wasn't aware I needed an invitation" Madame Strauss spoke. The figure laughed "It wouldn't have mattered, you come as you please... Mira" The figure turned its head up to look at the woman who was starring back. "We are more like than you imagine... Levy" She made a sound as a reply on her organ and continued going over the score. Mira stood silently as the young woman played a few notes before stopping to examine the music again. "A new opera?" Madame Mira Strauss asked when then caused the person called Levy to smile. "I'm already planning for next season. So what brings you to my charming home besides this dazzling conversation?"

Madame Strauss was not one to beat around the bush so she spoke quietly and plainly. "The managers has hired some new help" Levy dropped the pen she had just picked up and her body tensed. "Today?" "Yes" Levy's eyes flared up anger clearly blazing with fury. "When did this take place?" Mira cocked her head to the side "Earlier today" Mira sighed "Are you surprised? They have been in desperate need of a new pianist since... the rather surprising disappearance of Madame Kinana" Madame Mira watched her for any reaction but received none. "Levy, what did you do to the poor girl? Was her playing that offensive to you?" The young woman ignored her statements, showing no emotion to her words. "Who is this player?" She demanded Typical Madame Strauss thought before she spoke. "Her name is Verona Redfox " As soon as those words left her lips Levy shot up with a start surprising the tall woman. "REDFOX! ARE YOU SURE?!" Madame Strauss nodded dumbly "Yes." Levy sat down calmly. "Can she play? " Madame Strauss sighed again "I have yet to hear her playing, but I do believe she'll do the orchestra justice. " The woman at the organ scoffed displeased, the managers were idiots if they would just hire some random person from the streets even if they were related or married to a famous musician. Unlike the manager before them, these two didn't follow Levy's instructions very well which enraged her. "To think that they run this theater" She growled under her breath. "Levy please, be reasonable they had nowhere else to go." The dance instructor pleaded Levy's head popped up from his "art". "They?" Madame Strauss sighed again "Her son" Levy's eyes shot out of her head. "You mean to tell me that Metalicana has a son?" And suddenly she came to a realization. "I WILL NOT ALLOW A MERE CHILD TO RUN AROUND IN MY THEATER! Her booming voice echoed throughout the tunnels making her opinion very clear "Monsieur Gajeel isn't a child" She stopped her playing immediately. "Ah yes, the demon eyed boy. He does look like his father quite a bit." It was Madame Strauss turn to be surprised. "You've met?" Levy smiled and shook her head. "Only by sight as if I would have tie to converse with a mere child, what pray tell will this boy be working as?" Levy's mouth turned upright into a smirk which was implanted on her face. "He is to work as Laxus's costume designer" A laugh broke out which had once again echoed throughout the halls. "I kinda feel bad for the boy... Oh wait I don't. This is the best news I heard all day" Mira looked at Levy frustrated "Since you are so amused , I will be taking my leave. I'm sure they will produce an scene worthy of any comedy stand up routine tomorrow." Her laughter died down quickly "Have you-" "Told them not to go anywhere below the stage or taking unknown corridors." "Good. Anything else I need to know?" Mira walked towards the exit of the room until a certain memory had appeared in her mind. "Oh Yes, Laxus accused him of attempted murder." A loud bang came after Levy's laughter consumed her, enough to bring her to the ground. "Don't leave a single detail out. Continue." "Laxus was rehearsing and Gajeel was watching but then Cana attempted to grab him and he dodged , which ended up with a piece of scenery to almost crush the beloved star.

An earsplitting grin grew on Levy's face. "It's too bad that Laxus didn't meet his fate, and he accused this poor unfortunate soul?" "Yes" Mira replied "Although the male was't to blame it was Cana who caused the accident. She was fired." Levy knew that deep down that Mira was happy that the drunk was gone. "I don't see why that should bother you. I recall you yelling at her for attempting to convince the other dancers to drink." "True, she was a drunk but in a way she was useful." Levy nodded "A small loss. There would have come a tie where I could stand her and would have slaughter her myself." "LEVY!" Mira yelled angry that she would say such a thing. "Would you relax? Geez we really need to work on your sense of humor. That's if you got any." Mira smiled devilishly. "Perhaps when your jokes are actually funny" "Touche, as a woman of my word I wouldn't harm them as long as her playing isn't awful and he stays in his place." Satisfied with her answer Mira left whilst Levy played through out the night.


	3. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chapter 3

An elegant carriage pulled up in front the opera house, causing several nearby passerby to stop and whisper amongst themselves. The driver darted out of his seat to open the door to the carriage's occupant, several men who were walking by stopped and stared at the figure that had arose from the carriage; those who had no woman on their arm began to gawk drool coming down their mouths. She was a tall slim woman of average height, her hair was long and black. She wore a strapless blue dress which is cut from the side revealing her left thigh. Her outfit was completed with shoulder length ornamental gloves. She muttered some words to her driver before she dusted herself off. She lifted her emerald green eyes to the opera house and smiled, her posture straight and her teeth whitened. When she began to walk up those steps, there seemed to be this air of power that followed her with every step. Inside the opera house, things were going well. The dancers were frantically perfecting their dance steps, while some worked on the sets and the orchestra tuned their instruments. Verona was turning out to be the toast in a matter of hours she was close to perfecting the score for the upcoming opera; the managers were well pleased with their decision.  
Sadly, Gajeel himself wasn't so lucky. When Laxus discovered that Gajeel was to be his costume designer, he had a fit that rivaled a spoiled child. He shouted, fussed and stomped his foot and locked himself in his dressing room for a good hour of cursing. Gajeel just rolled his eyes annoyed. Talk about a drama queen he thought to himself a dog could do a better job. Whilst the managers tried to convince Laxus to unlock the door, Gajeel busied himself with his tasks such as mending costumes that had ripped, ironed the ones that was wrinkled and laid them out, but as Gajeel done this he felt as if he was being watched. Suddenly Gajeel remembered what his father told him before he died.

"W _hen I am in heaven child, I shall send you an angel._ " "What kind of angel?" " _An angel of music_ "

Laxus had returned before Gajeel could remember more of his childhood memories, the manager and his bodyguard followed him with praises which most came from his loyal and adoring green haired man. Laxus waved his hand to silence them from continuous compliments when he noticed Gajeel standing nearby. "I have decided that I will allow you to continue being my costume slave I mean my costume designer" Laxus fake smiled sweetly. Gajeel stared at the tall blonde man no emotion showing. Laxus smile slowly faded at the no response Gajeel was giving him. His finger and foot tapped, as if he was awaiting for Gajeel to grovel at his feet. "Well?" Gajeel didn't respond. "Have you got nothing to say?" His attitude really ticked Gajeel off. He wanted to say what was exactly on his mind but held back knowing full well this could not only affect him but his mother too, so he went with the safest answer he could think of. "I repaired your suit you were planning on wearing to the opening gala scene" Laxus stared at the man that stood before him. Gajeel didn't show any emotion but inside he was laughing hysterically, Laxus blanch face was picture perfect if only he had a camera. Laxus wasn't given the answer he wanted but it wasn't something he couldn't yell at him at unfortunately. "What a smart little man you are" Laxus smiled through his clenched teeth. Gajeel smugly smiled and nodded as he placed his achievement gently on a nearby table, the managers and Freed glanced at each other. He is playing with fire Freed thought whilst the manager thought Oh no. "Keep up the good work Monsieur Redfox. You are doing fine in the opera business" Mavis smiled. Laxus spoke once again through clenched teeth and with a cold glare. "I... agree." With a few short strides Gajeel had to look up when Laxus stood in front of him looking down on the man. Lying nearby was a hot iron that hadn't cooled down when the managers had walked away he then thrusted it into Gajeel's side causing the man to jump back into the table behind him, which then knocked the outfit onto the floor however somehow the outfit had teared undoing Gajeel's handwork. "YOU CLUMSY COUNTRY BOY. LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO MY COSTUME!" Laxus's shouts had caught the attention of the managers and his bodyguard who was at his side in seconds. "Laxus. What's wrong? What did that wretched boy do?" Gajeel was too busy trying to soothe his side before he realized what happened. He gasped and lifted the outfit and table and examined it. Gajeel eyes turned towards Laxus and his raised eyebrow twitched irritated. "This idiot had ruined my costume. Fire him at once." Laxus pointed his finger. Mavis and Makarov looked at Gajeel and back at Laxus unsure what to do. "Fire him?" With only 5 days away til theopera's opening night of the opera season and if they fire Gajeel they would lose Madame Verona Redfox. Laxus wrathis something not to be ignored. Mavis opened her mouth to speak hoping to resolve the situation peacefully. "Perhaps we can come up with some arngement?" Laxus looked at the small girl with shock and anger. "ARRANGEMENT! THERE WILL BE NO SUCH THING! THIS STUPID LITTLE-!"

A feminine voice interrupted the star's outbursts. "Excuse me, but is this a bad time?" Everyone turned their heads to the voice and their faces turned to a look of shock except for Gajeel who's face was red from Laxus's cruel tricks and words.  
"MADAME!" A tall slim woman who wore (from the looks of it) wealthy clothes as the managers, Laxus and his bodyguard surrounded her but her eyes looked straight past them and towards Gajeel. Emerald Green met Crimson Red. "Good Day" She spoke kindly and curtsied politely. Gajeel gave an elegant bow back trying to be polite. "Well, who is this handsome thing?" Which then Gajeel just shook his head and waved his hand as if he was telling her to stop it, resulted in the woman to giggle. "Who? OH! He is Laxus's new costume designer, well more of a male seamstress." The woman walked past the group much to Laxus's anger and lifted her hand for Gajeel to kiss but to her surprise Gajeel took her hand and shook it, the bystanders shook their heads. "May I trouble you for your name Monsieur?" She tilted her head to find out his name. But before he could answer Laxus interrupted. "DOES IT MATTER WHAT THAT BRAT'S NAME IS!? HE RUINED MY COSTUME! SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH! " The woman gave a weak smiled before she turned back to look at Gajeel for the answer to her question. "Redfox. Gajeel Redfox" Her look of surprise changed quickly into a beaming smile "Redfox. It comes to no surprise that you are Metalicana's son you do look like your father quite a bit. My parents knew him well before he.." Gajeel sighed "Had me" The woman had a shocked expression "I was going to say fell in love. But that works too, now if you excuse me I've got some business I must be attending to with Monsieur Laxus. Maybe later you can tell me about your father in closer detail." Laxus eyes glared jealously and linked the girl with his arm and pulled her away. "Come Madam, to my dressing room. We have much to discuss." Before Laxus pulled her away the woman gave Gajeel a charming smile before she was dragged away. Gajeel's face continued to burn as the couple walked away, his emotions confused. Indeed the woman appeared to be beautiful, charming and her words kind but he felt as if something was off about her. Maybe it was the company she kept.

"I can't believe she talked to you" A gruff voice spoke nearby. It was a tall man with white hair and large muscles who had just spoke. It was none other than Elfman Strauss, the younger brother of Madame Strauss. "Do you have any idea who she is?" His gruff voice was in fact excited. "Elfman was it her?" A group of men asked when Elfman grinned and nodded the men high fived each other. Gajeel needed answers. "Who is she?" Most of the men scoffed and rolled their eyes. Elfman kept his composure and answered him. "That's Princess Minerva Orland" That made sense on why the managers and Laxus were shocked. "It takes a real man to have royalty to notice them and you my friend is a real man." Gajeel looked back at the direction Princess Minerva and Laxus went and shrugged. Things are going to be a lot more interesting now that the princess arrived.

Author Comment  
There are a few thing I want to get of my chest. First off thinking of a character to play the princess was a pain in the ass. I realized that I should have casted Polyusica the role as the dance tutor and Mirajane as the princess because of then it would have included more Mira and Laxus shipping moments for those who love the couple. But I decided to roll with it that is when I realized I could choose a character from a different guild. Besides my first thought of the role of princess would be Lucy since she came from a wealthy family but she was needed for a different role. As you may have noticed that this won't exactly be like Phantom Of the Opera, it will be A Phantom of The Opera, Beauty and the Beast story. I would love to hear your ideas on how this story will progress. There is one last thing I wish to say this is something to do on my other fanfic. Yes I will finish the story. Yes, its gonna take some time. Yes I am taking a break and finally Yes I will try to post the next chapter soon (hopefully) which will include this message. So be as patient as you can for I got another fanfic incoming. It's a one shot but I haven't started on it yet. I just wish to give you readers the heads up.


	4. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chapter 4

Madame Strauss hurridly made her way through the tunnels, careful not to walk into any traps. "Where is she?" She asked the shadow which gave her the responce she needed. She nodded a thanks and continued on. Soon music drafted down enabling Madane mira to find the Phantom easily. "LEVY!" She yelled before the music stopped and a very irritated voice yelled cane after. "I'M BUSY! GO AWAY!" Madame Strauss finally entered the room where the Phantom was. "She's here." The small phantom's eyebrow rose and gave her answer. "Princess Minerva?" Madame Strauss's face gave a look of shock. "You knew?" Music once again filled the room of its beautiful sound soothing the dance tutor. "Of course I knew, there is nothing in the theatre that I don't know. That bitch may believe all she wants about running my opera besides the sound of moans still rings in my ears." Levy was acting very calm about this whole fiasco. "Do you not care?" "I care very much" Levy grinned suspiciously. "I have to say that Redfox boy is a handsome thing" The dance tutor raised an eyebrow questionly. "And?" Levy stopped playing and put her head on her palm bored etched on her face. "He is a hard worker, his craftsmanship is impressive. What makes me admire him is that he had the guts to refuse thanking the banshee for the opportunity to work for him."

"I fear Laxus will make Gajeel's life a living hell." Levy scoffed. "He makes everyone's life a living hell. At least come one had stood up to him despite that little accident." Levy sighed and went back to her composing. "What accident?" "Never you mind. The pianist plays well enough to stay as long as they follow the rules. I have a note I wish you to deliver Lucy has it." Madame Strauss nodded and headed off to receive it.

Levy shook her head as the sight of Minerva and Laxus being busy in the dressing room. A sight she wishes she could erase. Before she left a question refering to the Redfox boy, left the princesses lips which the star answered and gained a reward Levy wished she didn't wish to see or hear. She hated... no despised the princess but could do nothing to stop her. For some strange reason she had the urge to protect Gajeel from the monster's claws.

Before Gajeel's first day was over he had heard of plenty stories and rumors about the Infamous Fairy Phantom of the opera. He first overheard the rumors when a group of stage hands had a disagreement on fetching certain props that was below stage. They were complaining that the Fairy Phantom would kill them. Elfman and his friends even had stories to tell. It turns out Cana was quite the storyteller before she was fired. It was through these rumors and stories that Gajeel found out that the phantom was, a short blue haired chick with a white mask covering half of her face that hides her deformity. Which sounded exciting at first but that could be Gajeel's gothic romance side talking. It was harder to ignore the fact that Verona telling him that the phantom had something to do with Madam Kinana's disappearance. Which had made more sense on why Gajeel felt like he was being watched.

Not a day went by when Princess Minerva would wait near the costume room where they were kept. She would always be polite and they would pass a few words before Gajeel had to do his job, unlike the other men he wouldn't fawn over her or attempt to make the conversation more than it was. He allowed the woman to chat with him in the early hours of the morning before he turned his full attention on getting his work done. Everyone except Madame Strauss, Freed and himself hadn't fallen for her polite charade. The managers including his own mother was taken by her generosity. One evening his mother would ask about the princess. "She's a very beautiful polite young lady." "Is that so?" Verona looked at Gajeel with a ship it face. "Don't think I haven't noticed young man she has taken quite a shine to you." "She is just being polite Mother, nothing more." But Verona Redfox would have none of it. "It would just be a matter of time before my son would catch the eye of some female admirers." She joked.

Honestly, he wasn't happy to see Minerva everyday. It was compliment after compliment, day in day out. Always stalking after him quietly as if she was his shadow. Say uneeded praises. He felt uneasy when the princess is near him. One day Gajeel pricked his finger on a needle causing a drop of blood to land on Laxus's costume.

"You're injured" Concern clear in his voice. "It's nothing life threatening. I'll live." Gajeel shrugged hoping that she would lay off. "Nonsense come with me or else it will be infected." Minerva dragged Gajeel from his work before he could say a word. Once Minerva had attempted to cleanse the wound Gajeel tried to make an excuse to leave. "What's the hurry?" "I have work to finish" Gajeel removed his arm from her hold. "But first... Let's celebrate! She grinned cheerfully. "And what are we celebrating Madam?" "The opening night of the opera house and your abilities and none of this madame business, call me Minerva." "Madam?" "Minerva" "MADAME!" He didn't mean to shout but it was the only way to make her stop talking. "I am grateful but I have work to finish." Minerva smiled. "In that case would you join me for dinner?" "No." Minerva's face dropped. "No?" Gajeel frowned "Excuse me Madam but I would to continue doing my work." Gajeel walked towards his workplace with Minerva following close after. "ALONE!" Gajeel slammed the door behind him causing the princess to walk into the door. The princess wore a shocked expression did he just refuse me? She thought. "Why that ungrateful piece of-"

"Madam Minerva?" A voice spoke from behind her. Minerva groaned when she realized it was the dance tutor Madame Strauss. "Yes Madame Strauss?" The woman eyes bore into Minerva's eyes. "I have a note from the phantom but before that. Can you tell me what you are doing here?" "Gajeel refuses to open the door." "Is that so?" Minerva nodded and knocked onto the door no response came. Madame Strauss knocked on the door and called out. "Monsieur Redfox? It's Madame Strauss can you open this door please?" "I'm afraid Madam that won't-" The door opened revealing the black haired man. "You called Madame Strauss? Gajeel gave a polite bow. "Yes, your mother wishes to see you? "Thank you" Madame Strauss handed the note to Minerva as Gajeel walked off, Minerva swore no matter how long it takes Gajeel will be hers. "I suggest you read the note immediately." With that task done Madame Strauss walked away leaving the princess to read the note.

A few curses were loudly heard catching Gajeel's interest which was why Gajeel snuck back to see Minerva throw the crumpled letter in his direction and gone the complete opposite. Soon as she was far away Gajeel picked the ball and unwrapped it. What he read caused him to laugh thankfully no one was around to hear him.

 _To Princess Minerva Orland,_

 _I advise you not harrass the people of my theatre. I suggest you leave all matters of the staff to me, and direct your attention to strictly pounding the talentless blonde bastard -._

Gajeel rose his eyebrows but continued reading nonetheless.

 _There will be severe consequences if these demands are not met._

 _Good Day, I remain OG._

Gajeel shoved the note into his pocket. "I could use this for a good laugh." He thought smiling.

Levy smirked as Princess Minerva Orland exited the building in a huff, never in her life had she been so insulted. " I will have him" She thought angrily. As the carriage drove away Levy couldn't help but laugh the opera hadn't been this entertaining for a long time. This Redfox boy was something else. He was an fascinating, unlike the others. Each attempted seduction and praise didn't faze him. He looked past Orland's farcade and refused to be swayed. He was surprisingly intellectual and courageous, outwitting the spoilt princess and standing up to the blond. She liked him. Levy liked Gajeel's guts. But one look at her face and he would turn away in disgust. Her lips twitched in disgust as she thought about how she would often go to see him while he worked. She believed that the whole ideal began when Minerva wouldn't leave him alone. Levy found herself pitying the boy, which was rare. When she realized that the princess was interfering with the man's concentration, to the point of causing an injury she had no choice but to intervene. The grin returned when she witnessed Minerva being rejected and humiliated, by the same man who she tried to seduce. Paris always looked most peaceful at night.

Throughout the night, Gajeel couldn't sleep. His dreams were tormented by a dark figure cloaked in shadows, who was calling out for him. He could not see its face but its voice was pulling him in like a siren. He felt her hands around him, they were small, smooth and gentle. Every dream was the same: haunting, chilling, frightening. And when he woke, he would be covered in sweat and his bdy would throb for its ghost's touch. These thoughts and feeling frightened him and Gajeel had a feeling he knew who the woman was.  
The sun came too early. Gajeel groaned when his mother woke him from bed."Come along Gajeel. Tonight is the opening night for the opera season." Gajeel forced himself out of bed and hurriedly got ready to head to the busy opera house. The place was a battlefield. As the opera wouldn't begin until 7 which waswhy everywhere was frantic. Throughout the day Gajeel overheard about the mysterious notes. Many were made demanding perfection. He could help but smirk when he overheard two dancers discussing about the note demanding Laxus's understudy to perform instead.

Later that day. Minutes before the opening night Verona Redfox was preparing herself when she overheard two people discussing among themselves about a prop. Soon she decided that she heard enough and confronted them asking them about their predicament. "Begging your pardon Madam but nobody is brave enough to go down their to receive it, you never know when the Fairy Phantom will kill you." "Very well since none of you are willing to get it, then I shall get it." The two looked at one another and shrugged. "Its your funeral." And so Verona had gone below the stage unaware that she was being watched by the figures in the shadows. For the stage hands knew that the woman had just dug her own grave.


	5. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chapter 5

It was dark below, darker than anything Verona had experienced she slowly began to regret her decision to fetch a mere prop that no one attempted to find. She is a pianist after all. A musician. If Gajeel knew what she was doing, she would never hear the end of it. "I should have brought a light." She continued a few more steps before she decided to turn back before Gajeel finds out, but when she did a strange force caused her to stumble back. No matter how hard she tried she could only be able to walk a few meters before she slammed into another wall. She was completely blocked off. "HELLO?" She yelled hoping that someone would hear her cry out. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" Silence... "HELLO! I NEED HELP! I'M TRAPPED! Footsteps. She heard footsteps approach her. "Oh thank goodness." She muttered "Hello? I'm afraid I'm stuck, can you-" The footsteps came to an immediate stop. Verona paused hearing a series of breathing sounds. "Hello?" The breathing continued but the breathing slowly changed into a variety of breathing. And the sounds were coming from all different angles, around her. "Please." There was a long silence until a strict demanding voice spoke. "You shouldn't be down here!" Verona gasped and stumbled backwards into the supposed wall behind her. "W...Who Are You?" "You're a trespasser."The strict feminine voice spoke. "And We don't like trespassers" Verona shook terrified. "W..W..We?" "She wants our help Erza?" Another voice spoke but this voice was different. It seemed that this voice was that of a child. "Children should be SEEN and NOT HEARD!" The strict voice spoke once again making her opinion clear but she wasn't done for the strange voice had much more to say. "You know the rules about trespassers! Or do you want to return to the carnival?!" The childlike voice wailed in fear. Despite not being able to see anything Verona was positive that the person who had just wailed was in fact a child, a female no doubt. "There was no need for that Erza" A new voice spoke. It was another female it seemed. "Don't Lecture me Juvia! If she thinks I'm terrifying wait until the Phantom discovers she allowed this trespasser to go-." The wailing became more louder enough for it to echo. "All of you stop it!" A new voice emerged, another female.

"Lu-" "NO ERZA YOU LISTEN TO ME!" The new voice snapped angrily. "I'm tired of all this bloodshed. What exactly is this woman's crime?" A gasp was heard as if the question itself was offensive. "She is trespassing. We all know the rules. They have been told the rules of coming down here uninvited." Before Verona knew what was happening she spoke. " My name is Verona Redfox and I came to this opera with my son. I didn't mean to trespass on your grounds I just came to receive an prop for tonight's opera. I beg you, I'm all he's got. I hope you can understand, being a mother you do all you can for your children. " Verona dropped to her knees hoping that they would let her go. The tunnels were silent all eyes were currently on the begging woman. "Just this once" The woman called Lucy said sighing. The one called Erza made her disagreement clearly. WHAT!" "I'll take care of it Erza" The angry woman stomped away agitated. Verona listened the the woman's footsteps til they were no more suddenly, a light flickered illuminating the tunnel. The light her eyes once her eyes had adjusted she saw the people who were in the area with her. "Come along, madam. e will help you find what you re looking for a a way out." Verona grasped her free hand and generally gave a passionate thank you.

Out of nowhere a gust of wind blew through the tunnel knocking the just lit candle Lucy was holding. Darkness once again filled the tunnel. "Levy" Lucy cried. "Please, allow me to explain this woman just wants to-" A large yell echoed throughout the area. "TRESPASSER!" She yelled. Verona was frozen stiff. "ERZA!" The strict woman was halfway defending herself when the woman called Levy silenced her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Verona could do nothing but stutter and Levy lost her patience. "YOU KNOW THE RULES AND TRESPASSED ANYWAY! YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE THE PHANTOM DIDN'T YOU WELL THEN I WON'T DISAPPOINT!" Levy stood underneath the nearby light to reveal who she was but before Verona could say another word she blacked out.

Despite the noise of the crowd, the people backstage jumped at the sound of the old man's shouts. "I can't believe that Mrs Redfox would disappear." Mavis placed her hand on her partner's shoulder hoping to calm him. "Makarov. The last thing we need is for Laxus or the princess to learn something is wrong." Makarov threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. "How could she do this to us? After allowing her and her delinquent son jobs within our mighty theater!" Mavis once again attempted to calm him down without much success. "Calm down Makarov." But Makarov was far from calm. "We need a pianist for Laxus's solo during Act 2. No one but Verona Redfox can do the solo" Before Makarov could say more Mavis slapped him silencing him completely. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" She shouted as she shook the angry little man. The managers gathered backstage after the orchestra's conductor called them, which then filled the managers ears of complaints centered on the pianist's disappearance. The opera was already delayed by 10 minutes.

Meanwhile in the star's dressing room, Laxus paced angrily wondering what the trouble was not only that the audience was growing restless. Every few often he would glare at Gajeel angrily and insult him which would result in a shrug and a turn of the head. Once the managers knew of Mrs Redfox's disappearance they began to panic and wonder what could be done. "Maybe her son may know where she is?" Makarov immediately sent the dance tutor Madame Strauss to fetch the boy who ears were subjected to the pain of listening to Laxus's frustrating insults. Mavis once again just silenced Makarov when they realized that they were being watched, and turned to a pale Gajeel. "You wanted to speak to me?" Mavis let go of Makarov and gave a worried smile and a nod. "Yes" "Did I do something wrong?" Mavis shook her head hoping to clear up the awkward atmosphere. "No but we was hoping you could tell us the whereabouts of your mother?" Gajeel's pale face turned completely white. "My Mother?" Madame Strauss wrapped her arm around the man's shoulder in a reassuring way hoping it would calm him. "WHAT HAPPENED!? IS SHE ALRIGHT!? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Gajeel shouted, fear clearly shown through his words and his face. "I'm afraid she's missing." "MISSING?!" Gajeel's shouting echoed throughout the halls but it was about to get worse when Laxus waltzered in. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?" "We have a little situation" Makarov spoke carefully hoping Laxus wouldn't have anothr one of his outbursts. "SITUATION!? SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Mavis besides Madame Strauss trying to resolve the problem as calmly s she could stepped forward. "It appears that Madam Redfox is missing" Laxus gave the shout of the day. "MISSING!?" Everyone covered their ears yet the managers nodded their heads. Laxus glared and turned "Then fire her. And start the overture." "WHAT!?" Gajeel shouted in horror. "You can't fire her. Something is wrong. Mom would never miss a performance. We must find her. She could be hurt or worse lying somewhere with nobody to help or hear her. "WHO GIVES A DAMN" That was the final straw for Gajeel watching from above hidden in the shadows was the phantom grinning at the show beneath her.

"YOU... UNTALENTED... DESPICABLE... TOAD! I HAVE BEEN NICE! I HAVE BEEN REASONABLE! I HAVE TAKEN EVERY INSULT YOU THREW AT ME, FOR MY MOTHER'S SAKE BUT NOW I WILL SPEAK MY MIND! EVERYDAY I HAD TO LISTEN TO EVERY STUPID PROBLEM YOU HAVE TO WHINE ABOUT! THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU! EVERYONE HERE HAS TO DEAL WITH IT EVERYDAY BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET YOUR WAY LIKE THE SPOILT BRAT YOU ARE AND WHAT'S WORSE I HAD TO HAVE THAT GODFORSAKEN HORNY PRINCESS COMPLIMENT ME ON EVERY INSIGNIFICANT THING I DO! IF YOU ARE BORED THEN FIND THAT HORNY BRAT AND POUND HER INSTEAD OF MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! IF IT WASN'T FOR MY MOTHER I WOULD BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU FOR BEING SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN. SO SHUT UP! STOP INSULTING PEOPLE! AND GROW A PAIR! I AM DONE LISTENING TO YOU! Gajeel breathed in ad soon after punched Laxus in the gut and then swung at Laxus's eye bringing the tall man to the floor. Everyone was frozen at the young man's outburst this included Levy herself who knew that this boy kept all that inside. "I WANT THAT WHORE'S SON GONE!" Laxus shouted before he left. Madame Strauss wrapped her arms around Gajeel's sobbing figure.

"Excuse me but the princess is here and growing impatient and say that the opera should start or else she demands her money back." The managers nodded and ordered the messenger to tell the conductor to start the overture. Mavis looked at the Gajeel who hair was covering his sobbing face sympathetically and then looked at Madame Strauss and back to Gajeel. "Madame Strauss could you help this child out please?" The dance mentor nodded and walked away as the manager lefts to their other business.

Gajeel sat in the chair alone as Madame Strauss went to sort out some things. Every note Laxus sung fueled Gajeel's anger but it was all forgotten when she overheard some stage hands talk about a pianist going beneath the stage. When he confronted them about it they hesitated but told him nonetheless he didn't take the news well. They told Gajeel about his mother's stubbornness about the phantom's assistance and that she entered the trapdoor to the tunnels below and never came back. Once they ended their story Gajeel rushed to get a nearby candle and a matched to light the candle with. "Monsieur stop. The phantom-" Gajeel turned to look at them and snapped a determined and fierce look on his face which then intimidated them. "TO HELL WITH THE PHANTOM! I'm will find my mother and bring her back." He dsisapered into the darkness as the door swung shut. All the stage hands could do was stare in shock. That poor boy was doomed, just like his mother The phantom had never shown mercy everyone knew that. They began to pray for the boy and his mother souls but mostly for the boy who ran in after his mother without a second thought. For he had just ran into the mouth of hell. The jaws of death. Will he and his mother return unharmed? They will never know. The phantom however looked on unconcerned. This will be fun. She thought grinning. A new victim.


	6. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chapter 6

The clang of the trapdoor sounded like a closed iron gate that had locked him in. Gajeel stood silent for a moment before he observed the never ending darkness that stood before him. He was alone; no one dared to follow him but a voice inside told him that he should reconsider his decision. But his mother needed him, she is down here. He could feel it. But Gajeel knew full well that Verona was all he had left in the world. Gajeel took a deep breath and reached up to touch his hidden locket that he wore around his neck. Inside the locket was two pictures of his parents that sat on either side. She said a silent prayer before she set off into the dark unknown.

In a further cavern, Juvia sat by candlelight reading her book quietly. Erza was sitting a few feet away sharpening her collection of swords from her carnival days, she would sneak glances at the young woman rolling her eyes as she lifted the book to her eyes. "How many times are you planning on doing that?" Erza asked irritably. Juvia made no comment "Waste of time" Erza groaned. "Juvia has nothing to say to you" Juvia muttered without lifting her head. Erza gave Juvia a nasty glare. "What's wrong with you?" "You mean besides the countless times you mock Juvia's way of talking. And you tattled on us." Erza rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. "That woman was a trespasser. Does that mean nothing to you?" She picked up a nearby blunt sword and began to grind it into the spinning stone to sharpen it. "Did you like preforming for all those rich snobs and being called names? I know I didn't, and I am never going back there." Juvia sighed. "The woman just wanted to get the prop" "And the second she returned to the surface she would tell every-" "Mother?" The word was soft and distant, but it rang out loud and clear and both were silenced upon hearing it. "What was that?" Erza asked whirling her head around the cavern slighted scared. It was silent but then another call. "Mom?" This time the call sounded closer. "Sounds like... a man?" Juvia says questioningly. "A MAN?!" Erza exclaimed loudly her eyes wide with fear. "Are we to have no peace? How are all these people finding us?" "Shh" Juvia ordered. Both her and Erza moved to the crack in the wall peering out to see if the voice was coming from. Their answer was answered when a few seconds later a light appeared in the distance, and with it another cry. "Mom? Can you hear me? Are you there?" From what the light could show the man had raven black hair and crimson eyes, he seemed to be tall. "It is a man..." Juvia whispered "I KNOW WHAT IT IS! I WANT TO KNOW HOW GET RID OF HIM!" Juvia winced at Erza's sudden shout and soon paled when the man directed his questions their way. "Mother? Is that you?" Juvia glanced up at Erza with a glare "See what you have done? He's headed this way" Erza stumbled backwards and ran shouting for the Phantom. "Damn" Juvia muttered and quickly making her exit when she realized the voice was near, forgetting the fact she didn't pick up her book and candle. Gajeel heard the sound of... footsteps? He wasn't sure but he followed after it quickly hoping that it would lead him to his mother. "WAIT!" He cried out "I'm looking for my mother" He entered the cavern and saw a candle flickering in the darkness next to it lay an open book. Feeling guilty Juvia ran towards the direction of the man' supposed mother to her relief the man followed. "PLEASE DON'T RUN! I'M LOOKING FOR MY MOTHER! MADAM REDFOX!" "Gajeel?" A familiar voice spoke stopped Gajeel from running and raised the lamp that he found earlier. She was alive. She was HERE! "MOM!" He lifted the lamp higher to spot her and keeping his ears open. "Mom, where are you? I can't see-" Verona gave a fw violent coughs before she answered. "Doesn't... Matter. You must get out... of here." He continued to look around and at long last he saw in the corner was an giant iron gate where his mother was clinging to. "Mom" Gajeel gave a sigh of relief and to his mother's side in attempt to open the gates.

It was hopeless the bars was too strong and it was clear the door was locked. He looked at his tired and ill mother horrified, her face was hidden by the shadows, but her hands gripped the bars with immense strength. "Gajeel-" "Who's done this to you?" He asked angrily. "There's no time son, you must leave now." "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE TO ROT!" He shouted. Gajeel, please, if you love me you'll leave this place! Shell'll be here anytime soon." Verona said hoping that it would convince her son to run but he was as fearless and stubborn as his father was. "Who?" Gajeel looked at his mother concerned. "The Phantom. She's real. She'll kill you. She's-" "Right behind you" Gajeel eyebrows raised and then he laughed. "Wow Mom, I actually believed you for a second there but I'm not falling for that." Levy stood there confused. "Seriously Gajeel she's right behind you" Gajeel smiled turned into a frown. "Right" He said sarcastically "Like the time you told me that Minerva was behind me That wasn't funny Mom." Verona's frightened face turned into one of laughter. "I admit that was good, I'd never seen you run that fast before." Gajeel shivered at that memory he ran so fast that he ran into the actual Minerva and ran faster than he did before. "But seriously Gajeel she is behind you" Gajeel sighed deeply. "Alright, if she is behind me then I'll leave and if not I'm getting you out." When Gajeel turned around with the lamp there standing behind him was a short woman with a white mask covering half her face. "It's...you." Verona looked at her son confused. "You met?" "Not up close but I did see a woman who looked like her on top the building. Now since our guest is here let my mother go." "Gajeel, you told me you will leave when you saw her." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "You expected me to listen?" Verona started to bang her head against the bars. "You are as stupid as your father was." Gajeel immediately looked at his mother and sighed. "I wish to take my mother's place" The decision shocked his mother and the phantom who looked at the tall man. After years of spending most of her time in the darkness her eyes could clearly see through the darkness. This man was tall with crimson eyes and long raven black hair, he had a 6 pack clearly shown through his shirt. She knew he was spirited, loyal, strong and stubborn since she witnessed those qualities a few times. Having him as her personal slave wasn't necessary a bad idea. She silently moved around him. "I may not be able to see you but I can smell you" He said pointing at her. "Do you know what you are asking?" Gajeel simply nodded and replied with a Yes. "Are you sure?" She continued "Because once you do there's no going back. You will remain here with me forever." Gajeel stared with his mind made up. "You have my word." Verona's shouts went on deaf ears. The phantom breathed out a heavy sigh. "It's done." She took out a key and unlocked the door and his mother ran into his arms. "Gajeel, I'm old I have lived my life. But she was yanked out of his arms before Gajeel could hug his mother back. Wait Gajeel said but he fell to the ground exhausted.

"ERZA!" The voice shouted. Erza then appeared at her side and the woman was pushed into her arms. "Take her away" She growled. "NO, PLEASE SPARE MY SON! TAKE ME INSTEAD OF HIM! Verona shouted trying to change the woman's mind. "He is no longer your concern." Erza looked at her friend in shock but didn't argue. She quickly dragged the screaming woman away. Gajeel was numb. He sat their lost in the darkness of his mind. That morning his mother woke him full of excitement. He lost his father and now he lost his mother. He lost his dreams. He was truly alone. The phantom looked down on him. He looked so small and fragile compared to the other times she had seen him. When the man looked up at her, the man's eyes that held spirit was gone. It was as if he had given up on the world. He was lifeless. Clearly she hadn't thought this plan through so she did the next best thing. "Lucy" She muttered. She blonde woman walked up. "Take him to my quarters." Lucy raised her eyebrows in a teasing way. "Until I decide what to do with him or at least until the opera is finished." Lucy walked back. "You're going back to the opera" Levy looked at her friend wondering why she was so shocked. "It's opening night, Lucy; I must see that everything is going according to plan." Lucy grew irritated but she had to speak her mind. "BUT... THE BOY!" Lucy shouted. Gajeel still sat lifeless not even flinching at the conversation. "Levy, you can't leave. This boy just lost his mother and free-" "THEN HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRESPASSED!" Levy shouted. Lucy jumped back at Levy's sudden outburst. Her friend groaned. "Just take him to my quarters and I'l deal with him then." Lucy just turned to help the boy as she did Levy turned in the opposite direction but a small voice stopped her from doing so. "Before you go... I have one favor to ask. Let me look upon my captors face properly, I want to know the person I gave my life away to." His words was strong and full of hatred which came as no surprise, without a word she lit a match and walked over to the far side of the cavern wall. Every cavern had a candle holder, and Levy proceeded to light it, her back to the tired man. As the light illuminated the cavern Gajeel peered through the shadows trying to make out the shape, it was a small, thin and black. He realized that the blackness belonged to her cape, that hung from her shoulders to her ankles. Slowly, so slowly she turned revealing more of herself to him. He squinted thinking he could see something more in the darkness. "Come into the light, remove your cape and reveal your face" He whispered. Without a word she slowly moved her body forward and lifted her head to where the candlelight was streaming. He saw her hazel eyes glaring into his crimson eyes. Her face was that of any human, but it was the other side of her face Gajeel was confused. On her right side was a milk white mask covering her forehead and stopped above her lips. The Phantom was real. Levy rose her hands from her side as if she was displaying herself. "Behold your captor; behold your eternity." Gajeel narrowed his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. "I said reveal your face" He told her. "And I did. You said nothing about me not removing my mask" Gajeel smirked and slightly laughed. "Touche" He finished as he fell unconscious.

Author Note

Most of the characters in this fanfic has been revealed because at first I wanted the first chapter to contain the character selection but I though it would be more fun to guess who they would be. I want to thank BianWW for their useful comments as promised I will answer your question. Gajeel is 20 years of age. Levy is 5 years older than him meaning that she is 25. Her past will be revealed in later chapters, but I will reveal that she is older than Minerva by a year.


	7. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chapter 7

Before I can start on the chapter I wish to tell you my character list.

Gajeel Redfox: 20 Years Old  
Verona & Metalicana's Son. He is a good singer and is capable of playing all kinds of musical instruments. Just like his Fairy Tail counterpart he still has his powerful dragon slayer nose. But he tends to forget to use it. He is also capable of eating metal and has strong teeth.

Levy Mcgarden: 25 Years Old  
Just like her Fairy Tail counterpart. She is smart, a great strategist and has a good heart, but because of her past she has grown a cold side to those she is not close to or to those she doesn't trust. She is a well gifted sword fighter and was the one who taught Erza (I will explain) to fight as well as read. She has a mothers anger.

Erza Scarlet: 23 Years Old  
She is headstrong and protective of her family. She is fiercely loyal to Levy and is a great sword fighter, she has a tomboyish attitude and secretly love girly things. She is a fearless warrior and highly strict.

Juvia Lockser: 20 Years Old  
She is a kind person and can get offended easily. She loves swimming and instead of saying I she says Juvia. She idolizes and respects her family but will speak her mind when need be.

Lucy Heartfilia: 24 Years Old  
Lucy is a highly intellectual woman and one of Levy's best friends. She is often the voice of reason and is the mother figure to all. She loves to read any kinds of books especially romance. She tends to ship her friends with characters in her books. She is capable o kicking people over a few feet.

Wendy Marvell: 13 Years Old  
Wendy shares the same qualities as her Fairy Tail counterpart. She is very knowledgeable when it comes to healing and the group's kind doctor. She is naive, honest and sweet. (I will reveal her past first and reveal the others later.)

Princess Minerva Orland: 24  
Just like her father (Jiemma) and uncle (Jose Porla) She was brought up to be sinister, manipulative and crafty. Because she is royalty she has a ability that prevents her from having children at will which means she can choose to have children. She also believes she can seduce any and all men to sleep with her.

Madame Strauss: 44 Years Old  
She is Elfman and Lisanna's (Who has married Bixlow and lives in the country. Part of me thinks that Bixlow should be related to Laxus which is why Mira is so hard on him. I haven't decided yet.) older sister and protects them anyway she can. She is strict and cold but only shows her true personality to her family.

Verona Redfox 44 Years Old  
She was 24 when she gave birth to Gajeel. She was hot headed and loved to fight. A spitfire in her younger days but that changed when she met Metalicana and bore his son. She is extremely loyal and friendly and will stand up for herself depending the situation.

Elfman Strauss: 39 Years Old  
He is exactly like his Fairy Tail counterpart. He loves his friends and family.

Laxus Dreyar: 23 Years Old  
Laxus's personality is based off on the before he was reformed Laxus and I based it off Phantom of the opera's Charlotta. He believes that he is all the opera needs as well as he tends to insult the people around him.

Mavis Vermillion: 84 Years Old  
She caught a disease that caused her body to have the appearance and voice of a 13 year old girl. She maintains the personality of her childhood self. She is Makarov's partner.

Makarov Dreyar: 84 Years Old  
Laxus Dreyar's grandfather and co-manager of the opera. He is a small man but has good intentions. Makarov worries that his grandson may become too self centred and tries to help him see the good that is in him.

The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Story begins now...

His head hurt. Gajeel groaned as he slowly woke up, his head throbbing with pain. His eyes flew open as memories filled his brain. "Let it be a nightmare" He whispered to himself. But as his eyes slowly took in the dim lights spread across the room, he could tell and see his nightmare is real. He was in a bed of some kind, as he looked around he saw candlestick lights everywhere. And then, "HE'S AWAKE!" Gajeel fell back surprised and landed on the soft mattress behind him. "HE'S AWAKE!. HE'S AWAKE!" When looked at the person who surprised him was none other than a child, from the looks of it she was 13 years old. She had dark blue hair her eye color seemed to be a dark color. "WENDY! STOP IT AT ONCE!" A figure shouted quieting the the excited child, the more the figure came closer the more her appearance became clearer. "I'm Sorry. Wendy is normally a quiet and shy around strangers who talk to her." The tall woman called Lucy apologized sincerely. Gajeel looked between the two confused what were they doing down here, but then the woman spoke again. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is Wendy Marvell. We were told to keep watch for when you have awoke." Gajeel slowly nodded unsure and asked the question on his mind. "The Phantom told you. Didn't She?" Lucy nodded. "Levy is good-" Gajeel interrupted Lucy by shouting angrily. "GOOD!?" Before Gajeel could go into detail Lucy placed her hand over his mouth silencing him immediately. "Wendy could you leave us and wait for Levy to return?" Lucy turned her head but keeping her hand on Gajeel's mouth, Wendy smiled and waved goodbye and ran out of the cavern. "Again I am sorry Wendy is still a child but she means well." Lucy spoke again releasing her hand from his mouth, when she looked back at the man who looked down. "Please." He started. "Leave me alone." Lucy bit her lip and asked if she could bring him any food or drink, but Gajeel shook his head and asked if she would leave him alone. Before Lucy left the cavern she turned to look at him. "I just think that what you did was brave, and not many would be willing to do what you did. Lucy smiled before she left.

Gajeel sat there quietly, listening carefully to his surroundings for any footsteps that came. Which it didn't. He turned his head slightly looking around the room, satisfied that he was truly alone he sprung to action. He grabbed the nearby candle and put it in the lantern that stood alone on a table, he had to hurry his ears could hear the opera's last chorus being sung.


	8. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chapter 8

A small group of wealthy women erupted with laughter each holding a glass of wine, these women's names were Kyoka, Seilah, Lamy and Flare. These women are Minerva's childhood and closed friends and they weren't afraid to anger her. "That was Priceless" Flare laughed manically. "Oh Minerva, you sure picked a good star. It's something to entertain us at that bloody place." Minerva looked at her friend with a small smile planted on her face, she was irritated. The evening was somewhat horrible, especially when Laxus was on stage. She was happy when he wasn't on stage which wasn't often. And despite the money she was making off his name and talents, she hated feeling like a fool especially when her friends are causing it. "He reminded me of my dog." Kyoka added. "Except the bitch can hit a proper note." The others burst out laughing as Minerva glared at her. "Oh come now, Minerva." Seilah smiled sweetly. "Despite the man's less than spectacular performance, this evening is quite a success." The others laughed tears of laughter came running down their cheeks. " Especially when the opera will be getting a positive review and the more people that come to see the star. The more money we earn." Lamy said confidently and happily. "See Minerva? Everyone wins." Minerva glared again at her smart friend but it was soon replaced with a smile. "Indeed. To Laxus and the money he will get us." Minerva rose her glass happily and chugged it down. "Speaking of Laxus. How is it going with the opera's star?" Minerva stopped walking and gave Lamy another glare. "Still serving his purpose." Minerva smiled but that didn't last long, unlike the others Lamy loved to get under Minerva's skin and she was good at it. "I've heard that you had attempted to seduce someone from the costume department? The group looked at Minerva in complete shock. "I'm sure you said that the lowest a person could go was with stage hands. But with someone in the costume department? What has Laxus done to you?" The girls nodded agreeingly. "Not only that you was rejected." Minerva spun around throwing the glass to the floor, breaking upon impact. "HE DID NOT REJECT ME!" Her friends stepped back taken by surprise when Minerva shouted loudly. "I will have that man and if you had seen him, you'd understand why he is worth the pursuit." The group looked at one another then back at Minerva. "Silky raven hair, hypnotizing crimson eyes. A body carved by the gods and rough hands that are soft to the touch. Her friends stood there mouths open drool driping down. Lust in their eyes. Lamy was the first to break their trance. "Point being you failed to fuck him." That was the last thing Lamy said before she left her friends.

Soon after Lemy's departure Madam Redfox appeared begging for Princess Minerva Orland to help her. She was annoyed at the fact that this woman who was covered in mud and had a overwelming stench try to rub it off on her. The watchmen that were walking nearby stepped in and pulled the woman away from the princess and lead her towards the police station. "Please Madam, my son is Gajeel Redfox. You are familiar with him are you not? You must help me get her back!" Minerva's eyes rolled annoyed. "Save him from what?" The desperate woman didn't waste any time to answer. "THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" She shouted which caused everyone except Minerva to laugh. This woman was lying. There is no such thing. Right?

Levy walked down the tunnels her face was one of annoyance. The opera was a disaster, especially when Laxus was on stage. "I'm going to need a pair of earplugs. She thought tiredly, but then the Redfox boy came to her mind. So Levy turned and headed towards her chamber where he was supposed to be. But when she entered the chamber he was nowhere in sight. He was gone. He promised to take his mother's place and now he was gone. She felt like an idiot. Earlier she had felt sorry for him, she wanted to make it up to him somehow. And now... He abandoned her.

"LUCY! ERZA! JUVIA!" Within moments they were at her side but kept their distance, it was always dangerous when Levy was shaking with rage. "He's Gone." Lucy looked at her friend and back to the place she saw Gajeel last which was on the bed, a broken man. "FIND HIM NOW. BEFORE HE ESCAPES!" Levy's angry voice echoed throughout the room and the trio ran, not wanting to be in the crossfire whilest Levy traveled to her private chamber and then sat at her treasured organ and played her own composition.

Trapped in the corner behind the statue that covered him. He watched her play the organ passionately, her fingers pressing down onto the cold keys. Gajeel was curiosity took control of him. It was the mask that covered part of her face that sparked his interest. In a matter of steps he was beside her but she was too into playing to notice him, his thoughts told him to run but he couldn't. Once he removed her mask he was surprised. Half her face seemed smooth but the other was burned, she as up like a shot when she felt something upon her face. Gajeel was knocked onto the floor by the tiny woman who didn't reach his shoulder. "YOU!" She shouted angrily but it was too late Gajeel saw her whole face. Gajeel looked at her intrigued but nothing could calm the angry woman. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" She shouted and Gajeel didn't need to be told twice. He was free. He could return to his mother and leave France with her.

Lucy and Wendy came running when they heard Levy's shouts, and there coming towards them was Gajeel. But he barged past, fear in his eyes. Erza and Juvia came through the door leading to the outside world and before they could stop, him he was out and running through the streets of Paris. He soon ran out of breath but he wasn't safe not yet anyway.


	9. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chapter 9

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" Gajeel bolted upright at the voice, seeing that he was surrounded by a group of women. They stank of alcohol and cigarettes. It was downright disgusting and because of Gajeel's keen scene of smell it wasn't a pleasant experience. "It's been a long time since I've had a man." One of the women remarked. She reeked of sweat, it was understandable why men hadn't gone near her for some time. "Come with us handsome" Another woman had belched, reaching out for him. The scents that Gajeel was smelling was overwhelming he couldn't help but wonder why these horrible things was occurring all in one night. The same woman belched again and took a few more steps towards him. "Come on, we can go somewhere quiet." The others snickered at their comrade's comment as Gajeel looked at them with wide eyes. Gajeel couldn't think. He knew that his clothes weren't exactly clean but he didn't think he looked like someone who was a catch. "I'm not going anywhere with any of you." If he could he would but his exits were blocked off, he was trapped but he wasn't going to let them know it. All the women frowned at his statement, but they continued on. "Don't you want some company?" Gajeel glared, his red eyes glowed brightly. "No" His mind was set, besides there was no way he would willingly give himself away. "No?" A new voice spoke, it was strangely familiar but it wasn't the time especially in this predicament. "Why not? You saying that I Cana is not good enough for you?" There it was again that voice and now that name is familiar but why? Suddenly she lunged but Gajeel easily dodged the woman's reach, and it was then that Gajeel realized. This was the same woman that attempted to grab him on his first day, but he wasn't the only one that realized this since her eyes widened. "You" Cana said surprised but her eyes and composure changed into one of anger. "YOU COST ME MY JOB!" She shouted accusing him of what happened that day. "You cost yourself your own job." Gajeel said to defend himself. He was suddenly grabbed from behind it was one of the women behind him, he cursed for not paying much attention.

(TRIGGER WARNING! HINTS OF RAPE! AND VIOLENCE!)

"I've got him Cana. I've got him." Gajeel struggled against the woman's arms, she was stronger than she looks. "LET ME GO! RELEASE ME!" Gajeel shouted trying hard to wiggle out of the woman's grasp, however the rest of the women were making their way towards him. Gajeel knew if he didn't get out of the woman's arms and escape from the others, they would be taking turns in stripping him to the point of exposure and having their way with him. A experience nobody wants to go through especially without consent. Gajeel continued to shout hoping that someone will come to help him, but Cana knew all too well and had one of her girls cover his mouth with their hand. One of the women looked up at Cana. "Do you know this man?" Cana turned her head away. "It doesn't matter if I know him or not. What matters that I will be the one to take what he has and never get back." One of the girls wasn't as bright as the others and questioned Cana. "And what would that be?" Cana smirked deviously and looked at the fear stricken Gajeel. "His virginity" Gajeel eyes widened and gave more of an attempt to escape the woman grasp."Time to open this strong package." Cana smiled, removing his boots and pants. Only his boxers and top remained. Gajeel tried to cover himself but it was difficult especially when his arms were held hostage. He was immediately forced to the ground by all the girls around him. Gajeel could do nothing but struggle helplessly as he watched Cana attempt to pull down his boxers, but before she could do it a voice spoke catching her attention. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice spoke threateningly. Cana looked up to see who dared to stop her from continuing, but her face turned into fear and she backed away. The girls let go of Gajeel and attacked the stranger who beat them effortlessly, which of course Cana grabbed Gajeel by the throat. "If you release him now, I'll let you and your group leave." The stranger said. But Cana was stubborn and when she saw one of the girls get up holding a piece of wood she smiled. Before the woman could swing Gajeel shouted "BEHIND YOU!" and the stranger easily dodged and knocked the attacker out. Once the girl group was all beaten, the stranger calmly walked towards Gajeel and Cana and was stopped where a nearby light shone down. It couldn't be. It was the Phantom. "YOU!" Cana shouted at the woman. Levy looked at Cana to see that she had the struggling man in a tight grip, but she removed one arm and revealed a pistol which she now held to his head. "DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP! OR I'LL BLOW HIS BRAINS OUT!" Levy didn't say a word but stretched her arms out revealing a sword that hung on her left hip. "PUT THAT ON THE GROUND!" Cana ordered indicating to her sword. Levy didn't make a move but calmly removed her sword and threw it onto the ground. What game was she playing? Gajeel had the feeling she knew what she was doing, at least he hoped she did. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, and was quite surprising when the Phantom had followed him. Why was she risking her life to save him? If anything Gajeel believed that she hated him and take pleasure to see him humiliated and dead. Or was it simple? Would she rather kill him for her own entertainment?

"Now..." Cana began trying to sound calm but clear she wasn't. "You don't move... You let me go... and I won't hurt the boy." Cana shook Gajeel as she backed away slowly. "Let him go first." The Phantom ordered. "HE COMES WITH ME!" Cana again shouted before she calmed herself. "When I know you aren't following me, then I will release him but for now he will come with me." The Phantom took a step forward as she shook her head she whispered "No deal." Cana moved thrusted the pistol into Gajeel's head forcefully. "STOP RIGHT THERE OR I WILL SHOOT HIM!" Levy paused... and took another step. "I MEAN IT!" Gajeel watched in horror he felt so pathetic and weak. "Why not point your gun at me Cana?" Levy reasoned. "Killing me will solve all your problems." Gajeel couldn't help but gawk. What was she playing at? Levy cautiously took a step forward."After all, it will answer the question of whether or not the Phantom of the Opera is truly a ghost or a monster. Levy took another step. "Think of the fame you will gain, the legendary Cana Alberona single-handedly killed the infamous horrific Phantom." Levy took another step within her reach was her sword, she just needed to wait for the time to attack but Cana was stubborn. "This man is something important to you." She accused removing her gun from Gajeel's head. "He is rather attractive. Not to mention amusing, you lost your job because of him." Gajeel face blushed luckily the night hid his red face preventing neither Levy or Cana to see. "SHUT UP!" Cana shouted as she pointed her pistol towards Levy, and that was what she wanted. In a flash, Levy stomped onto the sword's handle causing it to leap into Levy's hand and before Cana could react, Levy lashed out cutting off the hand Cana held her piston in. Blood came spewing out like a moving sprinkler. "MY HAND! MY FUCKING HAND!" Cana screamed terrified, releasing Gajeel she griped her handless arm with the other cradling it like a newborn baby.  
Outraged, Cana rushed and picked up the pistol rage fulled her body when she pointed it at Levy. "NO!" Gajeel yelled as he jumped up to try to save his savior, by gripped her arm but it was too late the pistol had fired. Levy spun around at the sound of Gajeel's shout, she wasted no time in slashing the angry woman's throat ending her life at the contact. Cana's body fell to the floor with a thud they would no longer need to worry about her anymore, not she was dead.

The streets of Paris had gone quiet, no other sound was made until water rained down from the clouds above soaking the city with water droplets. Gajeel wasn't sure it had started but his body was wet and cold from the rain and loss of clothes. He lifted his eyes onto Levy who soon fell to her knees luckily Gajeel caught her in time. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked helping her to her feet without much success. Levy's breathing was heavy and slow, she was groaning from the pain and the blood. In a matter of seconds, Levy's eyes rolled back and she became lifeless in his arms, with no time to waste he placed his fingers over her neck her pulse was slowing down. She needed a doctor, now. It was true that he was free but Levy had risked her life to save him, it was only fair that he was to help her in her hour of need. Lifting the injured woman into his arms Gajeel rushed back to the opera house to get help, hopefully he could remember where it was as well as the secret entrance to the underground tunnels.


	10. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chap 10

She was dead. She had to be. Her body felt like it was lighter than anything. Her sight was nothing but darkness. Wrapping her in its cold embrace, and yet she could hear voices. Angels? No, she had made one too many sins to be in a place with angels. She was abandoned long ago and doubted that Satan himself would refuse her. Then came the pain, it was like lighting shocking her body. It was a pain that caused her to groan in agony. The voices came to a stop, a sound of shuffling and soon after something cold touched her forehead. She was alive? Impossible. Yet her eyes began to flutter and could see the dim candlelight burn through the darkness. Where was she? Levy then felt a rough hand touch her arm, then moved onto her forehead to lift the cool cloth and brushed across her cheeks.

Her Cheeks! Her face was exposed. She wasn't wearing her mask. Levy sat up immediately but she gasped at the pain before she placed her hand to her face. "WHERE'S MY MASK!? She shouted at the man beside her who was tending to her injuries, who had attempted to calm her down. "Calm down,-" With her face exposed Levy was going to be anything but calm. "GIVE ME MY MASK NOW!" Gajeel stood his ground, this woman was unlike any girl he had seen. She had a temper, gifted with music and knew how to wield a sword, these qualities confused him and surprised him. "Lie down." Gajeel glared. "Your bandages are fresh, they could bre-" "WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME AROUND!?" Levy shouted again glaring back. "THE MAN WHO IS TENDING TO YOUR INJURIES AND AS SOON AS THAT IS DONE WILL GIVE BACK YOUR MASK. SO UNTIL THEN SHUT UP AND LIE DOWN!" But Levy wasn't having none of it, she released her scarred face and grabbed Gajeel's arm in a death like grip and pulled him to her face and whispered. "Give...me...my...mask!" Reasoning with her will be an impossible task, so Gajeel called for Juvia who shook when Levy glared at her. "Could you give the mask to her?" Gajeel asked gently picking up the small towel and cooling it to place onto the woman's warm forehead. Juvia looked between the two for a long time. A few hours ago half naked Gajeel had stormed through one of the opera's secret entrances with a injured Levy in his arms, he told them what happened especially that he needed medical help immediately. "It's alright Juvia." Gajeel assured snapping Juvia out of her trance. The tall woman picked up the mask and slowly held it out for Levy who grabbed it and shouted at her angrily. "NEVER AGAIN, WILL THIS HAPPEN!" "DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! IF YOU WANT TO SHOUT, FINE BUT DO IT IN YOUR OWN TIME!" Gajeel shouted defending Juvia. Levy turned back to the man beside her, her eyes wide with shock at the tone of his voice. Who did he think he was? A sudden pain split through her chest and she soon found herself collapsing back against her pillows. "See? You need to calm down or you're going to make it worse." Gajeel scolded as he gently dabbed the bandages that were becoming red with blood. "Juvia, could you find Lucy and help her find some more bandages?" Juvia nodded and quickly ran to find Lucy and some more bandages.

Levy winced with pain and moved her hand over her wounded chest ""What's happened to me?" Gajeel bit his lip and brought the newly filled with cold water cloth to Levy's forehead, as he answered her question. "You don't remember?" Levy narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't be asking if I do? All I remember is you running out." Gajeel rolled his eyes irritated. "You was shot." Gajeel told her but once again Levy shouted. "WHAT?" Levy again stared at Gajeel in disbelief, but then her memories came flooding back to her. "Cana shot you, the bullet didn't hit neither of your heart or lungs." Gajeel explained in a whisper "It wasn't luck, Cana was just a bad shot. OW! WATCH IT!" Levy roared at the pain when Gajeel dabbed the wet cloth over her wound. He jumped slightly but his feelings towards her changed since she saved him. He despised her still but he didn't fear her he never have, but he found her to have the personality of an spoiled child throwing a tantrum when not gone her way. "I'm just trying to help you" He complained his patience wearing thin. "Help me? All you done since you been here, is cause more trouble." Levy complained back. "STOP MOVING AND LIE STILL!" Gajeel ordered. "LIKE HELL I WILL!" Levy yelled at him and grasped her chest when the pain returned. That was it. His patience was gone. If she wanted a fight he will give her one. "IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME IT WOULDN'T HURT!" Her eyes widened. Has he always been like this. He wasn't imitated by her at all. The Famous Phantom Of The Opera. "IF YOU HADN'T RUN AWAY, THIS WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED!" Levy yelled at him. " YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE!" Gajeel yelled back. "WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE REMOVED MY MASK!" Levy yelled at Gajeel again. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" A voice shouted preventing Gajeel from defending himself. Gajeel and Levy turned to see that Lucy and Wendy were standing at the cavern's entrance, Lucy's eyes were on Wendy it seemed that it was the girl who shouted. When Wendy realized that all eyes were on her she backed away whispering an apology. "I'm Sorry." Lucy walked towards Levy's bedside and scolded both of them. "Honestly, you act like an old married couple." Immediately the couple spoke their disagreements with being an married couple. "As if I would marry stupid red-eyed freak with piercings for eyebrows." Gajeel snapped back insulted by what Levy had said and with him there no less. "I could say to you, witch." Gajeel turned his head angry but soon calmed down, this woman saved his life and virginity. "I'll dress the wound" He said with a sigh. He removed a clean bandage. "I'll make you some tea and soup" Lucy said but Levy wasn't in the mood. "No tea and no soup, I'm not a child." Lucy rolled her eyes and left with Wendy. Gajeel moved to finish the bandage but Levy was fidgeting. "I told you to leave, I want to be left alone." Gajeel looked up at her glaring stare ut remained calm. "I'll leave as soon as I'm finished." Levy groaned. "Why?" Gajeel was thrown by her question feeling confused. "Why, what?" Levy groaned again. "Why are you doing this? Why did you bring me back here? You had escaped and free. I don't understand." It was Gajeel's turn to sigh and eased himself away from her, the wound now properly clean and covered with a new clean bandage. "A group of women was about to rape me Cana included. Who knows I may have died, but then you came and stopped them before that happened."

Levy looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. There is no fairy tales. I pursued you because I couldn't take the risk of you telling anyone about my lair." Gajeel's devious smile formed on his face. "I was about to be raped and possibly murdered and you could have watched but didn't. Admit it you like me." Levy's face turned red but it became scarlet when Gajeel's laughs filled the cavern. Gajeel ended up onto the floor unable to breath from laughing to much. "So...worth it." He said between breaths. Before he left Levy shouted to him stopping him in his tracks. "Why did you remove my mask again?" He asked. "I removed your mask so I could tend to your fever. Also Lucy, Wendy, Juvia and Erza needed you and they were the only ones who shown me kindness other than my own mother." He spat. "Try as you wish, but no this no cage you find and decide to put me in won't hold me I assure you." Gajeel lifted his chin before turning heel and leaving the injured woman alone.


	11. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chap 11

Minerva was applying her makeup, preparing herself as her carriage slowly pulled up to the Paris Opera House. This was the LAST place she wanted to be. Her head still pounding from last night, and she knew that she will hear nothing but complaints as soon as she enters. It was important that the managers talk to her about last night's evening opera. Honestly, the opera from the theatrical viewpoint was a disaster, but Minerva was fully aware of the reviews and she could care less. What did their reviews matter? The opening was a success, enough said. Besides this wasn't the first time Laxus preformed terribly and yet the tickets were still selling. Minerva knew what the managers were going to speak to her about... That damn Phantom nonsense people of this opera was so superstitious, she knew all too well what Laxus was like before he preformed. He had a specific way to prepare himself even if it meant delaying the opera from starting. Minerva welcomed these superstitions it was useful when it came to luring lust stricken men into her bed. But this, this phantom irritated her beyond belief, of all thing to believe in this was the worst. For as long as she could remember these supposed notes that this spectrum had written, full of demands and directions on how the opera is to be run. This infuriated her. Why? Because Princess Minerva Orland loved control especially her life, money, her men and her business ordeals. This phantom represented someone outside her control, a force that threatened the control she had over the Paris Opera house. How dare anyone attempt to have power over her theater! Minerva vowed whoever was the cause of the "Phantom" notes will be severely punished.

Makarov & Mavis: "MADAME ORLAND!"  
The managers exclaimed as the woman walked through the door to their office. It was just as the princess suspected. They were to talk to her about worries and concerns over the recent reviews in the morning papers, and inform her of the Phantom's recent threats and demands in it's letters. Laxus Dreyar was present, with Freed by his side as his bodyguard of sorts. Laxus was too enraged with the reviews to even attempt flirting with her. Minerva knew this means a much longer "session" (in you know what I mean) in his dressing room. What used to be pleasure was beginning to be an exhausting chore.

Laxus: "AND THAT DAMN PIANIST! THIS IS ALL HER FAULT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU I NEEDED A PIANIST TO PLAY BESIDE ME DURING THAT PARTICULAR SOLO? IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO FOLLOW MY NOTES WITHOUT IT!" He shouted at the managers with a glare, who looked back wide eyed.  
Makarov: "Laxus, we tried to explain to you last night-" Makarov tried to talk but Freed spoke out before Makarov could finish his sentence.  
Freed: "IDIOTS! YOU RUN THIS THEATER, DO YOU NOT? YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD A SUBSTITUTE FOR LAXUS'S AMAZING SING-" But he was also silenced, by the very man he idolized.  
Laxus: "Oh, shut it Freed." Laxus groaned, uninterested in Freed's praise. Minerva just rolled her eyes and removed the note that Mavis held and began to tear it to shreds, which caused everyone to go silent.  
Mavis: "Do you think that is wise?" Mavis looked nervously at the paper pieces on the floor.  
Minerva: These will be treated as empty threats from now on." Minerva gave the ripped letter a disgusted look before she looked at Mavis, who looked back at her with a pale face.  
Mavis "Madame Orland, say what you will but strange things have been happening. This opera could be haunted." Minerva shook her head again.  
Minerva: "Mavis, you are a woman in her prime, I believe you are mature enough not to be terrified by mere ghost stories." Mavis opened her mouth but shut it, Minerva looked at the two managers closely to see if they were listening. "I want all Phantom letters brought to me and IGNORED." Minerva put her arms behind her, as if she was saying my word is final. The managers glanced at each other and slowly nodded in agreement.

Laxus rolled his eyes dramatically. Laxus: "To hell with that! I need a new costume helper." Minerva's attitude changed when Laxus opened his mouth and closed his mouth.  
Minerva: "What do you mean you need a new costume helper?" She demanded. Laxus was shocked at first but realization came and sneered at the princess.  
Laxus: "That boy I had before. I fired him!" Laxus smiled in triumph, especially when he noticed Minerva's face pale. That should teach her, he thought.  
Minerva: "WHAT!?" She calmed as soon as her words left her mouth, Laxus just stared in disbelief and mostly disgust. He had suspicions and there had been rumors that Minerva was attempting to lure the man into her bed for her own amusement, and now Laxus knew for sure that is what Minerva goal was.  
Minerva: "Why did you fire him?" She asked as sweetly as possible trying to find out the truth. But Laxus was sneaky so she had to be careful. "Did he offend you? Was he unkind to you? It was doing the trick, from the looks of it. Her sweet talk was working.  
Laxus: "HE STRUCK ME! THAT VILE BOY STRUCK ME AND WHAT'S WORSE I HAD TO USE MAKEUP TO COVER THE BRUISE! HE WAS VIOLENT AND I'M GLAND WE ARE RID OF HIM!" Minerva had difficulty trying not to burst out laughing out loud, thoughts of Gajeel hitting Laxus was a treat. That man had done something Minerva could only dream of doing.  
Minerva: "You did the right thing." But she lied. Minerva was outraged that Laxus made such a decision without her, she wanted to ring his neck for letting such a delectable man escape from her grasp. Despite this, Minerva will find him and seduce him to her bed and not let him go until she was satisfied, after all she hadn't failed in any conquest.  
Minerva: "Tell me, where is the man now?" Minerva thoughts were filled with Gajeel, but before she could think more Laxus pushed the woman angrily. But before Laxus could speak Minerva spoke quickly before him silencing him.  
Minerva: "I think that anyone who hits our star must pay for their insolence by locking them away. The boy is mad and obviously jealous of your gifts." Every word was a lie she knew full well what affect her words had on him and Minerva smiled knowing full well that she had won.  
Minerva: Makarov. Mavis. How could you hire such a bastard?" She demanded angrily, determined to keep up her charade long enough to discover the whereabouts of the red eyed god. Minerva looked back at Laxus with a determined look on his face.  
Minerva: "I will pay a visit to him this afternoon and demand that not only he apologize to our star but also send him to the most isolated asylum, for the rest of his days." Laxus grinned and hugged the woman. Mavis and Makarov exchanged glances thinking this isn't going to end well.  
Mavis: "We don't know where Verona or his son lives, only Madame Strauss knows."

Minerva groaned about questioning Madame Strauss about such a thing, but if its the only way to find Gajeel then so be it. Minerva left the office to find the woman as she turned the corner the dance instructor stood there waiting for her.  
Madame Strauss: "Good Morning Madame" She said rather coldly. Minerva greeted her as well just as coldy as the instructor did. There had been rumors that the dance instructor was psychic, but these were just rumors not enough to prove that she was.  
Madame Strauss: You won't find him at the apartment, most likely they left France and traveled back to the countryside. I'm sorry Madame, that you have missed the opportunity of a lifetime. She said sarcastically enraging Minerva, who hated the woman with every fiber of her being. There was a time she had considered the brother as one of her conquests but it wouldn't be worth the effort with her acting like a cobra ready to strike. Minerva gave a smile and a nod and walked away and gave a polite farewell, she walked past the managers office and straight through the doors of the opera house.  
She got into her carriage and motioned for the driver to take her back to her mansion, for some reason she had never been this upset with a man before. Paris is filled with handsome men and yet this man is all she thinks about. Her thoughts and dreams are centered around this man. But this man called Gajeel was almost becoming an obsession. Almost. No man had ever refused her. _"Always remember Minerva, men who play hard to get is always the sweetest prey."_ That was what her mother would say before she passed away but it seemed that she was right.

Minerva's annoyance got worse when she saw an policeman at her doors. "Begging your pardon you highness but I have an urgent matter I need to discuss with you." Minerva nodded and invited him in. It seemed the conversation was all about Gajeel Redfox's mother Verona Redfox, but the more Minerva thought about it the more her mind became filled with such devious and evil ideas on how to use her against him. Once Minerva convinced the policeman to hold Verona in prison for a 2 billion francs a week, and Gajeel will have no choice but to play along if he wants his mother back. Yes... he would be a most willing student learning her ways of lovemaking, that if he ever wanted to see his mother again. Oh Minerva you are just despicable. Nobody can't think of a more diabolical scheme than I. She thought as the policeman left. Her most trusted maid who had been listening in asked her. "Madame, meaning no disrespect but what if the man doesn't respond as you hoped? What if he has been kidnapped?" Minerva rolled her eyes.  
Minerva: "She hasn't been kidnapped. He will come forth... and he will and when he does I will be waiting."

(Insert Evil Laugh. Who doesn't love an evil laugh?)


	12. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chap 12

He was a vision; a vision in white with a bright sun shining behind him. She couldn't breathe; he was just... too handsome. He stood facing her, but his face was a blur, the closer he walked the more she could see his face. It was all she had yearned for but can never have. His arms were stretched out for her, it was as if he wanted her near him. His lips moved but no sound came out, she couldn't hear his voice. He was so close yet so far away. Her vision was changing. Clouds were forming. Rain was pouring. The outfit he wore was thin and the rain showed what flesh he had underneath.

The Handsome Wet Man: "My Angel..."

He whispered, it seemed he was saying more but was he referring to her, comparing her to an angel. But his smile changed into one of fear, his desire and happiness changed into fear. Then a scream filled her ears at that same moment a gun...

Levy awoke with a start, gasping and drenched in cold sweat. She looked around the room searching for some sort of familiarity and soon realized she was sleeping in her own bed. It had been a dream, nothing more. A throbbing pain had spread throughout her chest. "Levy?" She glanced up at the voice that came from her chamber's entrance. Lucy walked towards Levy holding a small tray.

Lucy: I have brought you some soup, there are some special herbs that will do wonders for your injuries." She said cheerfully, but Levy ignored her and threw her blankets off. Lucy frowned but she gasped when she realized what Levy was doing.

Lucy: "Levy, you are you are in no condition to be walking around. You've got to relax so you can heal properly."

Despite the pain, Levy refused to listen.

Levy: I am... not... staying... in this bed. I've got a opera to run." She said between groans trying to stand but failing. Lucy helped Levy back into her bed and pulled up the duvet over Levy's chest.

Lucy: "First things first, you need to eat to regain your strength back." Before Levy could complain Lucy had taken the spoon and put it in Levy's mouth. Her face changed from miserable to content.

Lucy: I know right, he doesn't look it but Gajeel can surely cook." Levy spat out all contents in her mouth in surprise.

Levy: "THAT RED EYED DEVIL CAN COOK!" Caught off guard Lucy nodded but then smiled.

Lucy: Yes, in fact him and Wendy made the soup together. It was so adorable it was like they were actually brother and sister."

Levy simply rolled her eyes and continued to eat the soup that was now in her arms. Lucy hid the grin but it soon came to confusion.

Levy: "Where is the boy now?"

Lucy: "GAJEEL is with Wendy and Juvia. But what are you planning on doing with him?"

Levy narrowed her eyes annoyed when Lucy said Gajeel's name loudly and at her question.

Levy: "What do you mean?"

Lucy: "Well, Gajeel will be with us for... quite some time and... well. I don't think letting Gajeel sleep on the floor wouldn't be very comfy." Lucy looked down not daring to look into her eyes, but she could feel them burning her skull.

Levy: "And did you have any suggestions on how I make the boy-."

Lucy: "Gajeel." She said interrupting Levy but succeed in making her more frustrated.

Levy: " Did you have any suggestions on how I make... Gajeel... comfortable?." Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the face and voice Levy made when she spoke Gajeel's name. For Lucy's friend smiled and said his name sweetly but with clear anger.

Lucy: In fact Wendy had asked me if Gajeel would be sleeping with us. We do have spare beds, I'm sure I could find a room and clothes more suitable for a man of his size."

Levy: "No." Her voice dark and unreadable and had surprised Lucy of the quick dismissal of the idea.

Lucy: "Levy, you can't expect him to be locked away, he saved your life. He won't run away again at least I don't think he will, besides the poor man is injured-"

Levy's eyes went wide and sat up but groaned at the pain asking Lucy on how he was injured.

Lucy: "There's gashes on his right arm and I'm afraid those gashes will leave a few scars on him." Levy nodded and relaxed a look of concern was written on her face.

Levy: "No, I do not want him sleeping in the same room because it will be easier on everyone him, especially if he gets his own room." Lucy looked at Levy with wide eyes was she hearing her correctly, judging by her face she was. A wicked grin was spreading on Levy's face asking for another bowl of soup sounding extremely happy.

Meanwhile Wendy was showing Gajeel her collection of favorite stories, one of these stories was The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It was like having a little sister. Soon the discussion lead to Wendy and Juvia's past, an unfortunate one. Before they came to the opera house they were at a carnival and that was all Gajeel knew when Juvia shushed Wendy from speaking more. "Still here I see" A grumble from the shadows spoke. Gajeel glanced up to see Erza emerge from the shadows a sudden chill ran up his spine. Out of all of the girls, Erza was the one Gajeel felt uncomfortable around. Yes, it's true Lucy, Wendy and Juvia had shown him nothing but kindness, Erza shown that she wanted nothing to do with him.

Wendy: "I was showing him my favorite books." She said happily, pointing to the nearby pile. After he tended to Levy, Gajeel was shown where they slept. The room was veery much like Levy's chambers. The room had 5 beds, 4 seemed occupied because around the 4 beds had personal items around them. It had a welcoming vibe and it gave Gajeel a warm feeling. Lucy had a pile of written paper with a quill, Wendy had cat plushies, Juvia had pictures of a boy she liked and Erza had a range of swords. It seemed that Erza was the kind to love to fight. The most frighting thing about Erza was her cold glaring stare, it was like a warning to back off or try me I dare you.

Erza snorted in disgust when Wendy told her she was showing Gajeel her book collection.

Erza: "An animal should be put in a cage." Being the sarcastic man that he was Gajeel always enjoyed watching people open their mouth trying to think of something.

Gajeel: "It takes one to know one." Erza looked at him in pure rage but that couldn't stop Wendy and even Juvia from laughing.

Juvia: "He's got you there Erza. Besides Lucy said he could stay here with us."

Erza: "WHAT!?" Everyone flinched at Erza's sudden bark. Gajeel wasn't thrilled about being in the same place as her either. Erza than gave Gajeel a cold look and growled.

Erza: "Why can't Levy just kill him like the others? He just a bother."

Gajeel's face paled at her words. She didn't mean?

Juvia: "Don't mind Erza, she's always a grump."

But before the situation could go worse Lucy entered calming everyone down.

Wendy: "How Is Levy?"

Lucy: " Much better, although I had to stop her getting up. That damn woman cares more of the opera house than her own health. If I hear one note from that blasted organ I think I will scream. Levy enjoyed your cooking Gajeel"

The thought made Gajeel smile his mother often told him that his cooking was a gift and now he believed she was right.

Lucy: "Gajeel?" She said catching the man's attention.

Gajeel: "Hm?"

Lucy: " Are you alright? You seem distant. " Gajeel gave a weak smile before looking to the ground.

Lucy: " Thinking about your mother?" She said with a sympathetic look.

His Mother. He always thought of what had become of her. He said he would take her place in order for her life to be spared. Had it happened? Did the Phantom stay true to her word?

Lucy: "It will be alright. Now Wendy, Erza and Juvia I need your help." Gajeel and Erza moaned.

Wendy: "But I haven't finished telling Gajeel my book collection." She said looking at man beside her. Gajeel ruffled her hair and grinned.

Gajeel: "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going anywhere. Besides I always wanted a little sister to show how badass her brother can be."

Erza: " Says the one who was almost raped by a group of girls." Erza smiled as Gajeel turned red and glared at the woman.

Gajeel: "I'm tempted to kill you right now."

Being the peacemaker she was, Lucy intervened before it could get worse.

Lucy: "Come along you three, its time we gathered some things for Monsieur Redfox."

Gajeel: "Gajeel is fine."

Erza: "I'm not lifting a finger for that... that... thing."

Lucy: "Levy wants it done and so we will do it.

Erza: "Levy said it? Fine, I'll do it but I will be watching him."

She pushed past the woman angrily leaving only Lucy, Wendy, Juvia and Gajeel together.

Lucy: "Gajeel tonight you will be sleeping with us and by tomorrow night you will have your own living quarters."

Gajeel nodded but he couldn't help but wonder why, would the phantom offer him his own room. Why did she have a change of heart?

Juvia: "Lucy, you've had a tiring day. You stay and rest and we will do it."

Lucy: "I couldn't-"

Wendy: "It's okay Lucy, we'll get the items fit for a king." Wendy grinned and looked at Gajeel making him blush in embrassment but smiled back.

Lucy: "Well, my feet are aching.

Juvia: "Perfect, you stay we'll go and fetch whatever is on Levy's list besides, if she wishes for us to go above. Then there's one place she'll insist on."

Lucy smiled agreeingly as the pair walked out the room. But thoughts of the carnival that Wendy said earlier fueled his curiosity, and Lucy saw right through him.

Lucy: " I'm guessing you're wondering how we came to be here?" He nodded.

Gajeel: " I understand if you don't want to discuss it, I won't bring it up again." He said waving his hands in front of him frantically.

Lucy: "That's okay, we all met at an carnival." Gajeel gave an uneasy look.

Gajeel: "It wasn't a... a freak show was it?" Lucy gave a small smile and a nod. Lucy: "Most of us worked as servants, fetch things, move things about and get their food. At night I would be kept in a cage with Wendy, because misbehaved children, babies and freaks were kept in cages. Besides me Erza was there the longest, there was one time we tried to escape and... well they caught us." Gajeel was so wrapped in the story that he learned forward and fell from his sitting postion to a lying down postion. Yet Lucy continued her and the groups past, once Gajeel had gotten comfortable. Lucy: " Because we were caught someone had to pay the price and Erza took responsibility for it, she was badly beaten almost losing an eye. Juvia was treated badly because she was daughter of a local freak and yet can find good in anyone. And poor Wendy. She came to us as an infant. Her mother a gypsy of 16 was raped and gave her away for a big bag of coins." Tears poured down Gajeel's face clearly upset that someone would do that to Wendy.

Lucy: "Those were very difficult years for us."

Gajeel: "What about Levy?"

Lucy: "Levy was the last of us, if memory serves she was the star attraction. She was... 12 at the time and near Paris when we escaped. We found stairs leading down below the theatre and discovered these caverns. Our sanctuary." Lucy smiled.

Lucy: "Now let's get you to bed." Gajeel yawned proving Lucy's point. So Lucy and Gajeel left to tuck into their beds.

Gajeel: "Night Lucy."

Lucy: " Night Gajeel."


	13. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chap 13

"Gajeel..."

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name. Gajeel lifted his head, and looked around him remembering that he wasn't in the apartment but beneath the opera house. The cavern was dark but few lights were glowing in the center. Who had spoken to him? All he could hear was the soft snores of the 4 girls tucked away in their beds. And once again the voice spoke catching his attention.

"Gajeel..."

He rose from the bed, a blanket wrapped tightly around his body. The voice was directing him out of the cavern.

"Gajeel... come to me..."

The voice was hypnotic. A whisper; yet loud and clear. The voice was like a siren luring him to his death, he was under it's spell. It had completely took control of his limbs and mind.

Gajeel: "I am coming..." He called back, following the voice through the dark tunnels, soon it had changed to music. Music he heard in his dreams, it was soft and sad yet so beautiful and passionate. He continued down the dark tunnels, music acting as his guide. "Sing for me..." Gajeel opened his mouth willingly, the voice was soft and sweet and yet commanding. "Please sing for me, I need you to sing for me." He felt something within urging him to sing, he opened his mouth wanting to please his mysterious ghost. His Angel of Music. But no sound came, he tried again only to gasp as he felt a sensation touch him. A hand? He gasped when he felt the hand move across his skin. "I shall teach you to sing a very special song." The voiced said seductively, one of its hand between his legs and the other on his neck.

"Gajeel... Gajeel."

"GAJEEL!"

He woke with a start, his face red and his forehead covered in sweat. He looked around, breathing rapidly. A dream. It had been a mere dream, and standing beside him was Wendy who had a look of excitement.

Wendy: "COME AND SEE!" She yelled happily, her hands grasping his shaking them frantically. Gajeel laughed when he remembered what he was dreaming about, but allowed Wendy to lead him to where he was supposed to see. She lead him down a series of tunnels, some of those tunnels was pitch black yet Wendy navigated them without a problem.

Wendy: "Almost there." She said happily. Gajeel smiled along with her but when Wendy stopped suddenly he bumped into her, almost knocking them over.

"There." She said pointing at the light that was shining through a white curtain. But when he pulled the curtain aside he was lost for words. The floor an red carpet. Black drawers with yellow knobs. On the walls was lightbulbs with coloured glass which changed the lights to all kinds of different colours. His bed had red sheets and black pillows. His room said gothic, it was like the room was made for him.

Lucy: "And just in time for breakfast" Standing behind him was Wendy and Lucy who was holding a tray of food which contained eggs, sweetcakes and water.

Lucy: "I'm sorry, I didn't know what you liked so I went for what I know. I hope you don't mind. Gajeel shook his head. Gajeel: "Nah I don't mind." Wendy took the tray from Lucy's arms and put it on a nearby desk.

Wendy: "Do you...like it?" She shyly smiled looking at her feet.

Gajeel: He smiled.

Gajeel: "I love it" Wendy giggled happily

Lucy: "We can't take all the credit after all it was Levy's idea on where and what furniture goes where."

Gajeel: "Really?" He asked eyes widening surprised that Levy would do this. Why would she do this? They blamed and insulted each other. Was it pity? I could thank her... Nah. Besides it would be better if he knew his way off by heart so he would know where everything is.  
Lucy: "I think we should first help you navigate through the tunnels so you know your way and won't get lost. Don't you agree, Gajeel?" He merely nodded and allowed her to show him around the area, after all it's not like he will be going anywhere anytime soon.

Time Skip...  
He didn't know how but Gajeel lost track of Lucy and Wendy, he had no idea where he was going but then he turned a corner and found himself in an familiar area. That was when he walked in an room, that was then when he heard slow breathing coming from a room further in the room. He walked towards the sound curious that was then he realized who it belonged to. The Phantom. Despite he paced breathing she looked exhausted she still wore her mask and on her stomach lay sheets of paper, in her hand was a pen. She looked peaceful. He sighed and walked towards the sleeping girl removing the paper and pen from her hand and stomach. He blew out the candles that brightened the room and left reading the paper in his hands. At the top was the words _Don Juan Triumphant_ and beneath it was Point Of No Return. It was a duet, the muic was interesting enough to cuse Gajeel to hum the melody which soon ended up to him singing Don Juan parts.

" _You have come here,  
In pursuit of your deepest urge.  
In pursuit of that wish which now has been silent.  
Silent.  
I have brought you,  
that our passions may fuse and_ _merge._ "

Dear God he thought. What is it with opera people and love? But he continued nonetheless.

" _In your mind you've already succumbed to me,  
dropped all defenses  
Now you are here with me,  
no second thoughts.  
You've decided,  
Decided."  
_

"What are you doing?" A voice spoke which caused Gajeel to turn his head towards the person speaking. Standing there was a tired Levy by the looks of it his singing woke her up. Honestly he didn't know what he was doing as if he just broken out of a trance.  
Levy:"Who taught you to read music?"  
Gajeel: "My parents"  
She nodded slowly but continued questioning him.  
Levy: "How did you learn to sing?"  
Gajeel: "I just can." His eyebrows rose confused. Why was she asking him this? Why was he even answering her? And why was she circling him with a studying look.  
Levy: "Sing it for me"  
Gajeel being the man he was never turned down an offer to sing. Who knows what this girl was thinking but right now she was asking him to sing and what was he to say no.  
Levy: "Continue"  
Gajeel: "Bossy" He whispered.  
Levy took her seat at her organ glaring at Gajeel for the comment and continued playing the tune to the Point of no Return from where Gajeel last sung.

 _"Past the point of no return,  
No backward glances.  
The games we've played till now,  
are at an end._  
 _Past of if or when,_  
 _abandon thought and let the dream descend-"  
_ The piano stopped eruptly, when Levy's eyes met his confused ones.  
Levy: "You have talent" Gajeel looked at her for a moment but his face turned into a mischievous smile.  
Gajeel: "Was that a compliment I just heard."  
Levy just rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance.

Levy: "Yes it has talent but it is quite obvious it is untrained. Despite that flaw it eems that you... who hasn't had any kind of training at all can sing the part of Don Juan as if it was written for you."  
Gajeel: "It must be destiny." His sarcasm caused Levy to slightly laugh but she remained composed.

Levy:" I'll do you a deal, Gajeel. Don Juan Triumphant is an opera I want preformed here. I will teach you. I train your voice, allowing you to emerge as Don Juan. When I see that you are well prepared and can step up as the opera's newest star, I shall release you from captivity. Once I believe you are ready, you will be released."  
Her offer was temptig not only would he be released he would be singing on stage. It would be like killing two birds with one stone.  
Levy:"Do we have a deal?"  
He stared at her hand, unsure if it was a trick but her eyes told him otherwise with his mind made up Gajeel grasped her hand nd shook sealing the deal.  
Gajeel: "We have a deal." He turned towards the exit but before he could leave the room the woman asked him one final question.  
Levy: "Gajeel, do you like your room?"  
Gajeel: "Yes... Thank you." He said finally leaving attempting to navigate to his room.  
Levy: "My pleasure." She whispered before she retired to her bed.

Autor Note  
I'm sorry it took sooooo long. I had Media work to finish off. Here are the good news. I now have summer break which means I have months of chapters to write and a new story to post. I hope you look forward to future chapters. Finally, unfortunately I had to create a whole new tumblr because I forgot my password so my new one is Sun18's 2 Account. I apologize for the inconvenience and if the characters seemed to OOC.


	14. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chap 14

He wasn't going to get any sleep that night. He constantly tossed and turned for what felt like hours and finally came to realize that he wasn't going to get some sleep. He mainly thought that the reason was because he had made a deal with the devil. After his encounter with Levy he managed to navigate back to his room with the help of Lucy and Wendy. The whole ideal exhausted him especially when it came to his opinions of the phantom. She confused him greatly especially when she offered to train him, but she would release him once she deemed him ready to sing on stage in front of an audience. His freedom depended on how well he sang and Gajeel knew that Levy would be demanding and he would come to hate her during those hours.

Gajeel threw the covers off him and sat up and picked up a nearby lit candle and made his way towards the sounds of a small pool a few feet away from his chamber. It was unfortunately too small, not enough to cover his body. Thankfully he had a small bar of soap(strawberry scented) and a large towel big enough to cover his whole body. That was then he noticed a doorway with stairs going deeper down the cavern and from the doorway you could hear the sound of a waterfall. When he finally reached the bottom his eyes widened in shock the cave was massive and better yet it was warm especially when Gajeel carefully dipped his hand in. Before he could strip he familiarized himself with his surroundings and to make sure he was alone. Quietly and quickly he stripped and walked into the warm water soothing him.

Meanwhile...

She wasn't getting any sleep. She was trying. She needed sleep, especially after her discovery about the red eyed man. Don Juan Triumphant was a masterpiece, her masterpiece an Gajeel was the first to sing part of it as if he was the actual Don Juan. His voice rang in her ears. He badly needed training but she would soon transform him into the opera's greatest star. Something inside her demanded her to train him, for far too long had Laxus's overconfident voice sung through and now it is time to change it up. It was a fair deal. His freedom in exchange for the opportunity to train him into being the next attraction. She threw the covers aside and began to play on her organ nearby to soothe her nerves. But she couldn't might the will to play. Her thoughts were all directed on Gajeel that was then she realized that he would soon need a new set of clothes that was when she heard a voice, a rough yet powerful voice drift in the air. Curious she followed it and it lead to his room, yet she still followed. He wasn't asleep. He wasn't reading. He wasn't nowhere. But the singing voice continued. Her eyes were filled with confusion, she put the clothes on the bed and followed the sound down a flight of stairs which the singing got more and more louder.

When at last Levy reached the bottom she was amazed to find a lagoon of some sort. Then something at the corner of her eye caught her attention it was the clothes she saw Gajeel wearing, a thought came across her. Does that mean? The singing stopped for Gajeel was nowhere in sight but then a very naked Gajeel emerged from the warm waters of the lagoon. She manged to hide before Gajeel looked at her direction. From Levy's hiding place she could clearly see his wet raven black hair, and tanned skin. His hands was in his hair trying to release all the water within it. His scowling face was replaced with a relaxed one as walked towards the side where the soap was, and he begun cleanse himself. Levy couldn't help but look and take in everything. His muscles. His chest. His ruby red eyes. Gajeel cleaned himself again before he was satisfied. He walked out of the pool exposed and completely unaware that he wasn't alone. Levy had turned away when he cleaned himself but unfortunately she witnessed something she'd never thought she would see. He's pierced there too. She thought blushing.

Her excitement ended when he wrapped the towel across his waist and walked back up the stairs to his chamber. He was surprised to see a set of new clothes on his bed.  
"Lovely evening for a late night swim, don't you think." Gajeel tensed, once again she always manages to walk around without making a sound.  
Gajeel: "What are you doing here?" He asked quickly.  
Levy: "I was bringing you a new set of clothes when I heard singing."  
Gajeel's eyes widened if she heard him singing then that would mean she may have walked down the stairs and seen him-  
Levy: "I can clearly see you have made yourself at home" She managed to say before narrowly dodging a book thrown at her."  
Levy: "Books are for reading not for violence."  
Gajeel: "How much did you see?"  
His eyes turned fierce burning with anger and his face red with embrassment.  
Levy: "What?"  
Gajeel: "HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE!?"

It was then when Levy realized what he was asking her she smiled teasingly an answered.  
Levy: "Your whole body was exposed, so naturally I saw all of you. Since we are both awake I see no reason why we shouldn't waste any time"  
Gajeel: "On what?"  
Levy: "Your singing lessons. I'll be waiting in my chambers."

Without another word Levy turned heel and left Gajeel alone to get changed. As soon as she reached her room she collapsed onto her bed memories of Gajeel's naked body filled her mind, eventually she imagined what it would be like to have his against her own. Their passions and lust merging as one. Their voices singing the song of desire. Why was she feeling this way? Why was she having such exotic thoughts? Could it be that she was developing feelings for this man? It can't be, they just recently starting to get along. She rushed to her organ and started to play, for a long time she play attempting to lose herself in the music and soon she felt eyes glaring into her back.  
Levy: "How long are you planning on glaring at me for?"  
Gajeel: "We'll see."  
Levy: "Right... let us begin."

She said playing the first few notes of the score signaling Gajeel that his lesson has begun.


	15. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chap 15

Laxus wasn't in a good mood, he was furious. Strange and interesting things had really infuriated him. First, Laxus stood on stage overconfidence radiating through the opera and halfway through the song his singing turned to croaking. This was an outrage especially when a person from the audience shouted " I payed to see an opera not a banshee impersonating a frog!" Then there was the time when Laxus was locked in the opera's broom closet, it seems Laxus was gifted a champagne bottle drugged with sleeping pills with a note attached from the princess. Props were missing. Instrument's were damaged. Now staff were threatening to quit out of fear of what the Phantom would do next. Suddenly a yell was heard and after that sounds of crashing. Mavis turned to her partner and sighed gently "There he goes again. He really needs to work on that temper of his." Makarov shook his head embarrassed.

Meanwhile...

Gajeel took the cup from Wendy's hand and drank from it in order to soothe his aching voice, the warm liquid burned his throat when he had swallowed. A month had passed since Levy had discovered his singing abilities. Whenever inspiration struck her, she summoned him. They first would start with warm ups and after that the real work would begin. This would go on for hours and here would be a time or two when Levy stopped him and tell him where he went wrong. The final hours of rehearsal would be aimed at her newest opera Don Juan Triumphant. The story was mostly based on a beautiful woman (Aminta) and a rich noble (Don Juan) who lusted for her. But then Aminta betrayed Don Juan after revealing how she felt about him. Yet for some reason she would betray him by sleeping with another man. Once Don Juan found out he killed both of them and then himself. Talk about a sudden change of events. A voice snapped him ot of his thoughts. A voice he was happy to see.

Levy: "You are late. 20 minutes to be exact." Before another word was said, Wendy spoke and looked at her with sad eyes.  
Wendy: "He needs to rest his voice, please Levy can't you give him a few days off." She used her sad puppy dog eyes to try to change Levy's mind.  
Levy: "20 minutes late." Her eyes fell on Gajeel who hadn't moved except the arm that held his cup.  
Gajeel: "Not until I have finished drinking." Levy eyes glared at the raven haired man yet he did not move or budge.  
Levy: "You will come now." Her voice maintained the same volume yet kept the demanding presence.  
Gajeel ignored her and continued to drink head held high, she needed him and if she wants him then she must learn to wait. Levy's eyes aw blood now she was angry he raised he hand and pulled on his ear to pull him towards her room but she couldn't no matter how hard she pulled he remained in his seat. After each lesson Gajeel would return to his chambers and do a few sit ups and pull ups and would do some heavy lifting. It was the only way he could remain fit and get stronger. Levy still tugged on his ear yet still nothing but then she grabbed the cup from his hand and emptied it's contents.  
Gajeel: "I was drinking that."  
Levy: "Too bad lesson now."  
She walked out feeling Gajeel's eyes glaring at her and a smile on her face.

Time Skip

Once again Gajeel and Levy was in another argument, because Gajeel refused to sing and wishes to rest his voice which didn't go down well with Levy.  
Levy: "I AM YOUR TEACHER! I WILL TEL YOU WHEN YOU NEED TO REST!"  
Gajeel: " And it's my voice and body, I know it better than anybody."  
Levy:"YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR PLACE AND WHO CAN CHOOSE TO EITHER RELEASE YOU OR TO LET YOU ROT HERE!"  
Gajeel: "You have forgotten that if it wasn't for my voice your so called masterpiece would be nothing"

Levy could tolerate many things but insulting her music, was something she just couldn't stand.  
Levy: "I haven't killed a living human yet a man, and you are now making this so hard not to.  
Gajeel: "You can pretend all you like little girl but this past month I am certain you would never kill the thought of it makes you shake. You're doing it now."  
It was true,she was shaking from both rage and fright. They both knew she wouldn't and couldn't.  
Levy: "Leave" She said quietly loud enough for Gajeel to hear and tuned away from him. Gajeel marched past her and out of her chambers. Levy wanted to be alone, that man had always seemed to push her to her limits of patience. She wanted to be alone. Alone with her music that was until she heard a voice.  
Lucy: "What is wrong with you? I understand that you are trying to train him but going as far as to not consider the fact that his voice needs rest."  
Levy: "I want to be alone Lucy." But Lucy ignored her and continued on.  
Lucy: " I don't understand Levy,after he brought you back. I believed things would be different. You gave him clothes and a room. You even got so far as to train him for your upcoming opera. I think-"  
Levy: "It doesn't mater what you think... just leave me alone." Lucy huffed and left but not before she muttered "So stubborn" whilst Levy started to play on her organ.

Minerva groaned as she shut the door to Laxus's dressing room behind her. She quickly walked to the manager's office. She was beyond pissed; angry that the so called managers were unable to calm the over-dramatic singer and sent her to calm him Laxus down the only way she knew how. His shouting and whining was more than what she could take. There was a time when Laxus proved to be fun, but now it was becoming a job that caused her to become sore. If there was a chance for her to get rid of Laxus she would willingly do it despite what the consequences were and was prepared to storm the manager's office when she caught sight of Madame Strauss and her brother whispering suspiciously to one another. Minerva would always attempt to avoid the stern dance mistress but this was different and for some reason intrigued her.  
Elfman: "You have to leave now as in now now." Mira just nodded as she put on her favorite pair of gloves.  
Madame Strauss: "Yes I won't be gone long. You will be fine." She smiled sweetly causing a big grin on Elfman who nodded his head. Completely satisfied Mira turned heel and left the building with the princess following behind closely and cautiously.  
Madame Strauss had a carriage waiting for her and gave her driver the instructions needed. Within the 30 minutes the carriage came to a stop outside a grand mansion, Madame Strauss knocked onto the great doors and waited for a few seconds before a maid opened it and let the woman inside.  
Madame Strauss: "I need to speak with Monsieur Banaboster, (I'll explain why I chose him at the end of the chapter) is he available?" The woman nodded happily and motioned for Madame Strauss to follow her towards an oak door nearby and knocked on it which earned a gruff "Come In" from the other side of the door.

Once they entered the room Madame Strauss started to regret it, the smell of smoke overwhelmed her nose, it seemed the smoke came from the cigar that was in the man's right hand. Banaboster had the appearance of a middle aged man, his hair was dark green. He had wide lips and a pair of orange tinted glasses that sat on his thick nose. It seemed that the man was fond of the colors yellow and purple, despite that he was a large man.  
Banaboster: "Have a seat Madame. What can I do for you?" His lips curved forming a smile, but he had not noticed Mira's distrust in him.  
Madame Strauss: "I understand that you are a private investigator of sorts?"  
Banaboster: "Yes Madame. I maybe a humble man but I do pride myself on my inspector skills. There is no person alive that I can't find."  
Madame Strauss: "So I heard" She muttered. "I need you to find two people for me."  
Banaboster: "I see... it will be more expensive and also to find two people may take longer-"  
Madame Strauss: "Fear not, all will be paid for your troubles."  
Banaboster: "Splendid. Who are the individuals, I will be looking for."  
He walked towards his desk to pick up a pen and notepad to note down the details.  
Madame Strauss: "The woman's name is Verona Redfox. She's in her late 40's, white skinned, raven hair and crimson eyes. She has been living in France for some time." She paused to ensure he was getting everything before she continued. "She has a son Gajeel Redfox. Who is also missing, he has raven spiked hair that reaches his waist and same eyes. Muscular with piercings on his arms, ears, nose and chin. Tall. About 20, 21 in age. She explained.  
Banaboster: "And you believe they are in Paris."  
Madame Strauss: "They had worked briefly at the Opera House and Madam Redfox was a pianist. I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave all hose connected to the opera house out of it." He frowned but nodded.  
Banaboster: "I shall do what I can and shall inform you of anything I had learned."  
Madame Strauss: "I would like to be informed within the week."  
The wide man stumbled at the request which had sounded more like a demand.  
Banaboster: "I'm sorry but a week is hardly enough time to learn any information."  
Madame Strauss: "I thought you prided yourself on your investigation skills. You said yourself that there was no person alive that you can't find."

Banaboster cleared his throat and straitened up puffing out his chest. Her eyes stared back at his, this was going to be challenge but she was willing to pay him for his services.  
Banaboster: "It would be much harder to find a common pianist and her son."  
Madame Strauss rose from her seat and handed him a note which caused his eyes to widen when he read the name.  
Banaboster: "THE RICH BUTTERFLY FAMILY !"  
Madame Strauss: "Madam Redfox is the daughter of the rich aristocrat Gabriel Butterfly and the wife of Metalicana Redfox. Now I believe you have all the information you need."  
Banaboster: "It would seem so. I shall contact you within the week on what I had learned. I will start immediately."  
Mira smiled and placed a check on his desk and walked towards the doors to leave the mansion as the an gathered his thing to start on his search. When left the comfort of his home and turned a corner however a hand prevented him from walking and whirled him around to face the owner.

Minerva smiled and glanced at Madame Strauss coach head towards whatever the woman directed it to.  
Minerva: "Whatever she's paying you I will double that for the same information."

Author Note  
After the events of Tenrou Island, Banaboster was in a meeting with Makarov to discuss money which is why I chose him. Also I couldn't find a person to be Verona's father, at first I thought Jude but that was Lucy's father and may be of need of him in future chapters. I was originally going to choose Everlue but I thought why not make my own character to fill the shoes of the father. Anyway will post soon.


	16. The Fairy Phantom of The Opera Chap 16

She paced in one o the shadowed tunnels of the underground labyrinth but, it wasn't just any tunnel... it] was the tunnel that led to his chamber. He was handsome, seductive and had such an powerful voice. He had spirit and wasn't so easily blind to illusions made by others such as the princess. Yet she was confused. Confused, that this man would return her back to the opera house and help nurse her back to health. Throughout the time he has been living with them he had became a friend to all of them especially Wendy however Erza wanted nothing to do with him, yet she was less grumpy these days. She had devoted herself to her music. Her masterpiece. She wrote letters to the managers demanding that they prepare for her opera which will be preformed before the season's end. She threatened them, frightened them even going so far is to drug and kidnap Laxus, yet for some reason still couldn't get that raven haired man out of her head. So here she was pacing in the tunnel near his chamber. It was now or never, with a sigh she prepared to enter his chamber hoping that she wouldn't make a fool of herself but stopped herself dead in front of the doorway but before she could tun heel to leave a voice in the chamber caused her to stop in her tracks.  
Gajeel was lying on his back staring at the ceiling listening to the sounds of footsteps pacing, he often thought "How long will she be doing that?" Soon the footsteps stopped pacing and headed towards his chamber when again the footsteps stopped right at the doorway, minutes passed and all was nothing but silence. Taking a deep breath Gajeel decided to stop the silence between them.  
Gajeel: "How long are you planning on pacing and standing in the tunnel for?" He heard the sound of her footsteps come closer and her slow breathing.

Levy: "Is this a bad time?"  
He turned his head to the side, their eyes meeting he did not know what the woman was about to say but he could clearly see that something was bothering her.  
Gajeel: "I am not singing, if that is what you have come here for."  
Levy:"I haven't come here to ask you to sing."  
Gajeel lifted himself into a seating position, his legs and arms crossed, but his face clearly shown distrust in what she was saying.  
Gajeel: "Then what have you come here for?"  
Levy: "I have come to...apologize."  
Gajeel raised his pierced eyebrow as if to say "Are you sorry?" this man was impossible. Here she was apologizing and yet he didn't believe her.  
Levy: "Truth be told is that... music has and have been the only thing to bring me true happiness. And your voice... it is unique, if given time and proper training will become the opera's newest and greatest star attraction. I have been working on this opera for a long time and when I heard you sing that night I've never felt so inspired. I know I haven't been easy to get along with but I want this opera to be performed more than anything with you as Don Juan."  
Gajeel looked at her, eyes searching for a sign that she was lying but found none. Her eyes were giving off an sincere look.  
Gajeel: "That was the most cheesiest apology crap you said so far. I will continue my lessons once my voice is healed."  
Levy smiled generally which then caused Gajeel's heart to race which then caused his face to frown, he turned around to lie back down on his bed.  
Levy: "Oh and before I forget just call me Levy."  
Gajeel: "I kinda like shortstuff better."  
Levy: "My name is Levy!"  
Gajeel: "I know but I like shortstuff better."  
Levy turned around giving up even if she did try to convince him to use her name he would continue give her nicknames based on her size. Before Levy left the room Gajeel called out to her.  
Gajeel: "You may have the pleasure in calling me Gajeel."  
Levy rolled her eyes and left leaving Gajeel to wonder about his rapid heartbeat when the girl smiled.

Minerva tapped her foot on the ground impatiently as she sat and waited for Banaboster to organize himself. A week hd passed since their last encounter. A week since Minerva cut a deal with the investigator to learn everything that he was to search and give to Madame Strauss, and she was losing her cool. Things were getting complicated with keeping Madam Redfox behind bars, she had not expected for Gajeel to be gone this long. When she learned of Madame Strauss was seeking the aid of a private investigator, Minerva felt that at long last an answer to her prayers. But now that Banaboster was clumsily clearing out his desk.

Banaboster: "I do apologize madam but I wasn't expecting you." He picked up the pace, but Minerva gave out an irritated sigh.  
Minerva: "Do you have any information at all Monsieur? I am a very busy lady."  
Banaboster: "Oh yes Madam! Information that I think will be of interest to you."  
She eyed the private investigator doubtfully yet waved her hand for the man to continue. Banaboster sat down on the chair opposite to Minerva, his papers lay on the brown rectangular shaped table between them.  
Banaboster: I'm not sure you are aware of the connections that Madame Redfox has in society."  
Minerva: "What sort of connections?"  
Banaboster: "Huge. This is the birth certificate of the one and only daughter of Gabriel Butterfly."  
Minerva: "And?" She didn't know where this conversation was leading.  
Banaboster: "Well you see around 25 years ago Monsieur Butterfly's daughter was in a marriage that was down upon from both him and his late wife. Nobody knows how the girl met Metalicana Redfox."  
Minerva: "What are you saying?"  
Banaboster: "That Metalicana and Verona Redfox's son Gajeel Redfox is the living breathing grandson of The aristocrat Gabriel Butterfly. (Sorry, but I wanted to make this as dramatic as I could) The marriage between the two was never accepted by the family and the girl was shunned from both the parents and society. 5 years later Metalicana died and left Verona to care for her son and soon after the Butterfly's seized the land and sold it forcing their daughter and grandson off the property."

Minerva: "Tell me about the grandson's connections to the Butterfly's? Was his mother disinherited from the family?"  
Banaboster: "From the conversation I had with the Butterfly household, apparently not. Monsieur Gabriel never changed the will, all their riches would be passed down to thier daughter and then to her son. Madam Redfox's only child. Gajeel Redfox."  
Minerva stared at Banaboster with wide eyes, Gajeel was rich man. He had a fortune. From the looks of it he wasn't even aware of it.  
Minerva: "What of Monsieur Gabriel? I've heard rumors that he had fallen ill."  
Banaboster: "Sad, but true. The household informed me that the aristocrat is bed ridden and is believed that he won't make it to the rest of the year."  
Minerva's thoughts was filled with the idea of owning all the Butterfly's money.  
Banaboster: "And that's not all. I've learned that Verona Redfox had two older brothers who died tragically and her mother killed herself when she found out. Basically, not only does the Redfox family receive the Butterfly's wealth but also the land and titles."  
Gajeel was rich. Filthy Rich. Stinking Rich. He was nobility. And he was unaware of it.  
Minerva: "Does Madame Strauss know?"  
Banaboster: "No, I am expecting her later today. Shall I tell her the same news?"  
Minerva: "No... in fact don't tell her anything. Tell her you were unable to find anything but will continue to look into it."  
Banaboster nodded his head and watch the princess stand up and pace across the living room of his home. Gajeel was wealthy. Really wealthy. A man with a fortune and future. Minerva knew that one day she would have to marry in order to bore an heir but decided to wait another 5 years before taking such a commitment. Yet now... Gajeel seemed to be more then what he appears to be. To think she was just interested in sleeping with him. Suddenly thoughts of their married life swarmed her mind. Their honeymoon. Them sharing their first kiss to one another. Gajeel above her and below her completely naked. Their child. A raven haired green eyed child. Her heart raced at the thought but that had never happened before. Not once had Minerva thought of a married life with a man. Her heart never had raced at the thought of a man. Memories of his smiles, his body everything. It was now clear. Minerva had fallen in love but she shook her head doubtful. Lust. That is what it was just lust. But first she had to figure out what to do with the imprisoned mother.  
Banaboster: "Madam? I know there have been reports of Madam Redfox and her son last seen at the opera house-"  
Minerva: "Forget the mother. Direct all your attention on the whereabouts of her attractive son. Find me her son and I promise you Banaboster you will be handsomely rewarded."

Minerva left the mansion and climbed into her carriage with a gleeful look on her face.  
Driver: "Home, madam?"  
Minerva: "No, dear sir, we have some shopping to do." She said grinning but her happy grin turned dark and sadistic.  
Minerva: "I have a wedding to plan."

(Author Note: Hopefully this chapter will help move the story along.  
Spoiler Alert: My sister came up with name Gabriel from her favorite show Miraculous, and I came up with the last name Butterfly from my favorite show Star vs The Forces of Evil. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoying the story so far.)


End file.
